Another Snow White Story
by lady e. marionette
Summary: Bukan lembaran dongeng sebelum tidur. Tidak ada istana atau kereta kuda. Yang ada hanyalah mansion mewah dan mobil Porsche Carrera GT. Chapter 8: Pertemuan kembali yang tak terduga. Sang pangeran 1 mulai bergerak!
1. My Father, My Stepmother, and I!

**A Nuri's Room House Production**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Grimms**

**Presents**

**Another Snow White Story**

**Director: nurimut-chan**

**Starring: Haruno Sakura**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: AU and OOC, maybe**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pairing: …. (guess who?)**

**(….): Out of Story**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: "My Father, My Step-Mother, and I!"**

Pada zaman dahulu kala… eh, bukan!

Pada suatu hari ada seekor… "seekor"? Maksudnya!?

Di suatu kerajaan yang amat jauh, jauh, jauuuh, jauuuuuh, _Far Far Away_—bukan, itu Shrek, sayang!

Huft, susah untuk mengungkapkannya, terlalu sulit, dan riskan. Karena ini bukan cerita dongeng klasik, bukan pula kisah yang diawali dengan kalimat "_Once upon a time…_" atau pun diakhiri dengan kalimat "_…and they lived happily ever after._" Bukan tentang naga dan perang. Bukan tentang suatu keajaiban peri, malaikat, atau mantra-mantra aneh. Bukan sebuah dongeng yang pantas untuk diceritakan pada anak di bawah umur tiga tahun.

Ini sebuah dongeng realita. Dongeng yang ber-setting-kan 28 Desember 2009. Tidak ada istana, kereta kuda, gaun besar, pena bulu, sepatu kaca, dan seorang putri kerajaan. Yang ada hanyalah mansion mewah, mobil Porsche Carrera GT seharga $420.000, gaun tidur pink soft dengan jahitan rumit, pena La Modernista Diamonds dari Swiss, sandal rumah pink berkepala kucing, dan seorang putri bangsawan cantik berambut pink sebahu yang sedang tertidur di meja berukir besar dan setumpuk buku-buku di bawah kepalanya yang terkulai. Hingga pada _scene_ berikutnya….

"Sakura," sebuah suara halus dan tegas memanggil nama gadis itu.

Bergeming.

"Haruno Sakura!" kata suara itu lebih keras.

Bergeming.

"SA-KU-RA!!"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan berdiri dengan posisi siap sempurna.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Ibu," kata gadis yang bernama Sakura itu dengan nada datar.

Sakura menatap wajah cantik wanita yang berdiri di depannya itu. Wajah yang masih sangat cantik dan muda bila dibandingkan dengan usia sebenarnya yang sudah mencapai kepala tiga. Rambut pirang indahnya disanggul anggun dengan hiasan berlian di sekitarnya. Ia menggenggam sebuah kipas transparan. Dan kini mata wanita itu memandangi wajah Sakura dengan penuh tatapan menilai. 100? 90? 80? Bukan itu nilai yang dia beri. Bingo! 65 untuk Sakura.

"Kurasa kau terlalu sibuk belajar hingga melupakan ayahmu yang sudah sekarat itu, Sakura," kata wanita itu sambil membuka kipasnya.

"Ah, bukan begitu! Aku…" Sakura hendak menyanggah.

"Buktinya ini sudah jam enam dan kau melupakan jadwal minum obat ayahmu," potong wanita itu. Dia memutar tubuhnya dengan anggun dan berjalan sepanjang ruangan.

"Astaga," Sakura menepuk dahi kinclongnya dan hendak berlari ke luar ruangan, namun lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh suara itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu, Nona Muda! Aku sudah mengaturnya."

Langkah Sakura terhenti, dia berbalik dan menatap wanita itu dengan ragu sebelum berkata, "Aku akan menjenguknya." Kemudian berlalu pergi.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Pagi, Ayah…" bisik Sakura lembut di dekat telinga ayahnya yang sedang terlelap di ranjang besar. Pria di sampingnya itu beringsut pelan sebelum membuka mata birunya. Sakura mengelus rambut kuning ayahnya.

"Ternyata putriku yang tersayang," kata ayahnya parau. Dia tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah. Semalam aku harus mengerjakan soal yang banyak sekali jadi aku ketiduran dan… err, kesiangan." Sakura tersenyum masam.

"Ahahaa, tidak apa-apa, Sayangku. Jarang-jarang ada anak yang mau belajar di zaman sekarang ini. Kebanyakan online melulu, tidak sepertimu, Nak," jawab pria yang kurus karena sakit yang parah itu. Penyakit yang selalu menggerogoti kekuatan fisik seorang pendiri sebuah pertambangan emas terbesar di daerahnya.

"Apa yang harus aku kerjakan, Ayah?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa? Memangnya apa? Kau harus jadi putri sesungguhnya hari ini! Umurmu sekarang genap 16 tahun, bukan?"

Sakura terkesiap, dia menerawang jauh, jauh, jauuuh, jauuuuuh, Far Far Away ke kedalaman kamar ayahnya. Dia loading sejenak. Di dahi lebarnya sejenak muncul kalimat "please wait…"

"Aku ulang tahun ya? HUAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" tawanya meledak bak mengebom kota Hiroshima-Nagasaki.

"Hush, di sini kamu tuh jadi cewek yang anggun. Kalau ketawa cukup 'Hihihi' aja sambil ditutupin mulutnya!" nasihat ayah Sakura.

"Maaf…" Sakura menunduk.

"Ayah punya kado untukmu."

Sakura terkejut. Ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Ambil kotak biru yang di dekat lemari," kata ayahnya.

Sakura segera mengambil kotak besar itu dan membawanya ke samping ayahnya yang masih terbaring.

"Bukalah."

Sakura menuruti. Sebelumnya ia mengocok-kocoknya, mendengarkan kalau-kalau ada yang pecah. Lalu ia membuka tutup kotak itu pelan. 1 cm, 2 cm, 3 cm…

"Buruan, sebelum Ayah mati nih!"

SREEK!

"Gaun pesta!" Sakura memekik pelan, tercekat, tak percaya. Dia tengah menjereng (cucian?) gaun pesta yang tidak bisa dibilang indah, namun lebih dari kata indah. Elegan dan cantik. Sederhana, karena hanya memiliki satu warna, soft pink-putih. Namun kesan mewahnya tak ketinggalan karena pada bagian rok panjangnya dilapisi kain transparan yang bertaburan glitter berkilau.

"Buatan ibumu dahulu. Selamat ulang tahun, Putriku," kata ayahnya.

"Aku speechless…"

"Lha itu bisa bicara?"

"Istilahnya, Ayah!"

Mereka saling melempar senyum. Sakura melemparkan senyum, dilempar kembali oleh ayahnya, lalu dilempar lagi oleh Sakura yang kemudian dilempar balik oleh ayahnya dan….

Singkat cerita, Sakura menyimpan gaun itu di lemari dan bergegas pergi ke sekolah. Saat dia akan mengambil baju mandi di tempat tidurnya, tak sengaja ia memandangi foto ibunya. Sakura duduk di samping tempat tidur, mengambil foto itu, dan memandanginya dengan lembut. Jari telunjuk Sakura membelai gambar wajah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang berdiri dengan ayahnya. Wajah itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan hati Sakura. Itulah sebabnya Sakura sering bercerita dan menuangkan semua masalahnya dengan memandang wajah ibunya. Dan keduanya memeluk sesuatu, sesuatu yang dibungkus kain hangat. Sebuah bayi. Dirinya. Yang berambut pink. Merah dan kuning menjadi pink. Benar, pink… Campuran itu….

Tapi tunggu. Wanita berambut merah? Lalu siapa wanita berambut pirang yang dipanggil "Ibu" oleh Sakura?

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**23 Desember 1993**

Hujan salju turun dengan derasnya. Saat itu pula seorang wanita berambut merah sedang berada di sebuah dapur luas. Dia memakai celemek pink. Tangannya sibuk mengiris kubis kubis hijau. Sesekali dia mengusap perutnya yang besar seperti tempurung kura-kura. Karena tidak konsentrasi, dia tanpa sengaja mengiris jarinya. Tidak sampai putus sih, hanya saja luka itu cukup bagi jalan keluarnya darah.

"Ouch!" pekiknya. "Ah, teriakannya kurang lega, nih…. AUWWWW!"

Kontan hal ini mengagetkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. segera mereka merubungi wanita malang itu (kok mirip lalat "ngerubungi" bangkai ya?). Adegan selanjutnya adalah parade pasar burung.

"Ah, Nyonya Kushina!"

"Ya ampun!"

"Oh my goat!"

"Astaganagabonarjadiduabelas!"

"Okelahkalobegitu."

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Cipirili"

Wanita berambut merah itu meringis pelan dan berkata," Tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka, kok. Please deh, jangan lebay~~…"

Lalu salah seorang pembantunya membalut luka itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah selesai, dia kembali duduk di bawah dengan yang lainnya, mengitari tempat duduk Nyonya Kushina seakan minta didongengi.

"Terima kasih Konan," kata Nyonya Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut. Yang disebut namanya hanya menunduk dan menoba menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Inggih, Ndoro Ayu Kushina," balas Konan.

"Ehm, Dik Konan ini lho, cantik kalau lagi malu gitu…" bisik salah seorang pembantu laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya,

"Ah, Kang Mas Pein! Bikin tambah malu aja…" Konan menutupi mulutnya dengan serbet bekas mengelap kaca, tak lupa memakai acara kedip-kedip mata.

"Eh, beneran lho, Nduk! Mbok jangan ditutupin gitu…" Pein menowel dagu Konan.

"Opo to Kang Mas Pein iki… Aku malu, ah…" Konan mencubit lengan Pein.

"Aduh, Nduk Ayu!"

"EHEMM!! Heh, pasangan mesum! Dengerin, Nyonya Besar mau cerita!" sebuah suara cempreng mengganggu mereka. Ibiki si kacamata-cina.

"Kalian semua… " kata Kushina, "terima kasih. Kalian selama ini sudah sangat baik dan sabar mengurus keluarga kami. Dan aku harap kesetiaan kalian tidak memudar saat seorang anggota keluarga lagi datang ke tengah-tengah kita."

"Tentu saja tidak, Nyonya!" sahut salah seorang pembantu yang langsung diiyakan oleh yang lainnya.

"Hmm… Terima kasih!" Kushina terseyum. Dia kembali mengelus perutnya. "Dan putri di rahimku ini…. Aku berharap kelak ia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang baik hati."

"Amiin!" seru seluruh pelayan. Tangan Kushina menunjuk dagunya, matnya menyipit seakan sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jari lentiknya dan berseru,

"Ah, bagaimana kalau seandainya saja dia memiliki kulit seputih salju di luar sana, bibir semerah darahku, mata sehijau kubis yang baru saja aku potong, dan rambut berwarna pink seperti celemek ini?"

Semua pelayan terdiam. 10 menit berikutnya….

"Ahahaha! Itu sempurna, Nyonya!"

"Dia pasti cantik sekali!"

"Seperti pelangi!"

"Iya, iya… Dia pasti sering di dapur."

"Okelahkalobegitu."

"Cipirili."

"Hahahaaa… Terima kasih pelayan-pelayanku yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin sikat gigi!" Kushina menerawang ke langit-langit dapur. "Hmm, sudah tidak sabar."

"Berapa lama lagi, Nyonya?" tanya salah seorang pembantu.

"Menurut dokter keluarga, kira-kira lima hari lagi. Tanggal 28 Desember, itu…."

**28 Desember 2009**

"…_ibumu pergi ke surga."_

Sakura menitikkan air mata hangatnya saat mengenang di mana saat dia bertanya pada ayahnya tentang keberadaan ibunya. Saat itu dia berumur delapan tahun, menyakitkan saat mengetahui hal ini. Ibunya meninggal di saat ia lahir.

Lama ayahnya membujang (kutunggu bujangmuuu!! *dijejelin kaos kaki Kushina*). Sampai saat Sakura berumur 15 tahun barulah ia menikah lagi. Itu pun karena mendapat bujukan dari kakek-nenek Sakura yang merupakan orang tua Namikaze Minato, ayah Sakura. Ia menikah dengan seorang wanita pegawai perusahaan swasta, Tsunade.

Tsunade wanita yang cantik, itu yang Sakura pikirkan saat pertama bertemu. Baik hati saat ia dan ayahnya dalam rangka pendekatan. Dan ramah saat mereka bertunangan. Namun berubah 180 derajat saat mereka sudah menikah.

Setelah pernikahan itu, hidup Sakura terasa aneh. Secara kasat mata, Tsunade terlihat menguasai rumahnya. Keanehan lain secara mendadak, ayah Sakura jatuh sakit. Sakitnya pun cukup parah hingga ia tak bisa mengurus perusahaannya lagi dan akhirnya perusahaan itu dibeli paksa oleh sebuah perusahaan besar lain, yang merupakan rival Namikaze Minato. Tapi jangan salah, Minato punya surat kepemilikan wilayah-wilayah lain yang akan selalu memberikannya pemasukan yang lebih dari kata lebih.

"Ibu, doakan Sakura dan ayah bahagia, ya! Tapi tidak pada tante girang itu. Dia… Ah, aku tidak boleh bicara seperti ini."

Sakura segera mengambil baju mandinya dan menghilang di kamar mandinya. Tidak sampai setengah jam, Sakura sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari kecil ke halaman depan rumah, menuju mobil Porsche Carrera GT-nya yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh tukang lap mobil, Orochimaru.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Orochimaru!" seru Sakura sambil menyelinap masuk mobil. Orochimaru hanya terdiam. Tatapan dinginnya ia tujukan pada ban mobil itu. Lama ia mengamati sampai mobil itu di gerbang. Entahlah apa maksudnya.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Dari sini, kalian bisa tarik garis ke sini. Lalu bisa kalian hitung, sinus alpha perbeta. Buat perpanjangan garis di sini…" seorang wanita dengan tanda pengenal bernama Yuhi Kurenai berdiri di depan kelas sambil sibuk membuat suatu pola garis-garis di _white board_ di kelas Fisika hari itu. Ruangan yang diisi anak-anak kelas sebelas ini sekilas nampak sepi, namun sepi yang mencurigakan. Semuanya tertidur kecuali satu-dua orang yang masih terjaga.

Salah satunya Sakura. Dia sibuk mencatat dan sesekali memperhatikan wajah gurunya. Tidak seperti teman-teman perempuan lainnya yang tasnya penuh dengan jimat seperti lipstik, bedak, sisir, dan lainnya; Sakura serius dalam belajar karena janji pada ayahnya, janji dia akan jadi anak baik dan pintar.

Hingga bel usai berdering, yang merupakan malaikat penyelamat anak-anak, Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan ke luar kelas menuju koridor penuh jajaran loker. Ia sibuk mengemasi buku-bukunya dan menyelipkan beberapa lembar kertas ke lipatan kertas lain di lokernya. Sejenak ia memandang foto ibunya yang ia tempelkan di dalam. Setelah tersenyum kecil, ia menutup lokernya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menutup pintu loker, ada sesuatu di baliknya. Sebuah kado mungil tepat di dekat wajah Sakura.

"Kau tak lupa pada ulang tahunmu, kan?" sebuah kepala muncul dari balik kado.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan berkata pelan, "Gaara."

Laki-laki di depannya tersenyum. Ia memajukan sedikit badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Sakura dan mengangkat kotak berpita merah itu di antara hidung mereka.

"Untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun."

Sakura menerimanya dengan tersenyum kecil. Ia menimbang-nimbang kotak itu, menatap curiga. Lalu melirik wajah Gaara, mencoba menebak apa isi pikirannya.

"Apa lagi kali ini? Lebih kecil dari biasanya," kata Sakura seraya memutar-mutar kotak itu di tangannya.

"Bukalah," pinta Gaara. Ia membenarkan posisi tas hitamnya yang ia bawa asal-asalan di bahunya. Salah satu tangannya ia masukkan di saku jaket cokelatnya.

"Uhm, well, kau terlalu sering memberiku hadiah." Sakura membuka ikatan pita itu. Gaara menatap wajah Sakura dalam, menunggu reaksi darinya.

Dapat.

Ia melihat Sakura kembali menutup bibir mungilnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada isi kotak itu. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok tinggi di depannya.

"Ini terlalu… Wow!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Indah…"

Gaara menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia mengambil benda di dalamnya dan menariknya keluar.

"Kalung The Great Mogul, bahkan belum bisa menyamaimu," ucap Gaara. Ia berjalan ke belakang Sakura, menyibakkan rambut pinknya, dan memakaikannya di leher Sakura.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sakura. Tangannya menyentuh liontin ….

"Aku tahu ini saat dan tempat yang tidak sopan. Di sekolahan. Hahaa, lucu!" Gaara memandangi Sakura yang masih terkesima olehnya. Mata Gaara melembut.

"Kalau pun aku mengajakmu _candle light dinner_," lanjut Gaara, "aku tahu kau pasti akan menolaknya."

Sakura mendongak cepat dan berkata, "Gaara, bukannya aku—"

"Dan pasti menggunakan alasan bahwa ibu tirimu itu menyuruhmu untuk tidak kemana-mana dan tetap diam di kamar teratas."

"Tapi itu memang be—"

"Dan berkata 'kapan-kapan, OK?'"

"Dengakan aku!" teriak Sakura membuat anak-anak lain yang lewat menoleh ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengamati kejengkelan gadis di depannya itu.

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu menolak ajakanmu. Tapi alasan yang aku gunakan itu benar-benar benar," jelas Sakura tegas.

Seperti tak mengindahkan penjelasan Sakura, Gaara memutar bola matanya dan menggelengkan kepala. Saat berikutnya, Gaara sudah menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berjalan.

"Daftar belanjaan hari ini, Nona?" singgung Gaara. Sakura tertawa tertahan.

"Minyak tanah," jawab Sakura untuk menyebut kata "parfum."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Mobil Sakura terparkir di depan sebuah toko khusus parfum. Pesanan ibu tiri Sakura hari ini : Parfum Bulgari's Bulgari Pour Femme. Gaara membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura lalu berjalan menuju tempat kemudi. Dia menyalakan mesinnya lalu memutar mobil, melesat ke jalanan.

"Aku pernah berpikir," kata Gaara membuka percakapan, "sampai kapan kau mau disuruh-suruh seperti ini."

"Hmm, bagaimana pun juga statusnya adalah ibuku. Dan sebagai seorang anak, harus menuruti apa kata ibu."

"Tapi dia—"

"Perhatikan saja jalanmu, Tuan Muda," kata Sakura. Dia terkikik pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Tsunade berjalan pelan menuju meja kecil di samping ranjang besar. Di ranjang itu tertidur pulas Namikaze Minato. Tsunade menatapnya mengejek. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke arah obat-obatan di meja itu. Ia mengambil salah satunya.

"Tidak salah aku membelimu dengan harga mahal," kata Tsunade menatap obat pil putih di tangannya. "Tapi efeknya terlalu lamban."

TOK TOK TOK!

Tsunade menoleh ke arah pintu. Berdirilah sesosok berjas hitam dengan kaca mata bulat dan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Siang Nyonya Tsunade," sapa pria itu.

"Siang, Kabuto. Langsung saja, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Tsunade cepat.

"Ternyata Tuan Minato sudah membuat suratnya."

"Apa?" Tsunade memekik pelan. Sekilas matanya menatap sosok yang sedang berbaring itu. "Jadi…? Lalu dimana surat itu?"

"Itu masalahnya," jawab Kabuto. Ia membetulkan kembali letak kaca matanya. "Saya sudah mencoba menanyakannya, jawabannya ada pada Tuan Minato sendiri."

"Umph, sialan!" Tsunade mengumpat. "Batas waktu?"

"Sampai Nona Sakura berumur 17 tahun."

Mata Tsunade berkilat. Kabuto meliriknya dari sudut kaca matanya.

"Anak itu…!" Tsunade berjalan resah. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Jika belum sampai tenggat waktu mereka kusingkirkan, tak ada yang tahu bukan? Maka semua kepemilikan jatuh padaku…"

"Kecuali surat asli ditemukan," potong Kabuto yang bisa membaca niat busuk wanita itu. "Maka habislah semuanya."

Tsunade menoleh cepat, menusuk Kabuto dengan tatapannya.

"Oleh sebab itu aku mendatangkanmu ke sini, untuk mencari dan membakar surat itu!"

Kabuto terdiam. Dia menaikkan kaca matanya lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Saya permisi dulu, Nyonya Tsunade."

"Tunggu, aku ingin obat yang lebih cepat daripada yang ini. Katakan pada Shizune."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Sakura menaiki tangga dua-dua dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin ibu barunya marah lagi karena keterlambatannya. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara selalu memaksanya untuk makan siang dahulu bersama.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju kamar ayahnya dan tanpa mengetuk ia menerobos masuk. Mendengar langkah kaki dan panggilan yang tiba-tiba, Tsunade yang tengah berpikir keras tergagap dan menatap Sakura dengan marah. Melihat hal ini, Sakura segera angkat bicara,

"Maaf aku pulang terlambat, tadi aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu di sekolah." Tidak mungkin kan Sakura akan mengatakan "Aku makan siang bersama Gaara"? Yang ada hanyalah penjagaan jadwal pulang lebih ketat.

"Eh, oh… Ti-tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, Sakura? Mana sopan santunmu? Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan? Atau ibumu sama sepertimu?"

Sakura tersentak. Tapi segera ia memendam perasaan yang hendak meledak tadi. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan kain kepada Tsunade.

"Pesananmu, Ibu."

Tsunade memungutnya cepat dan berkata, "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Tsunade menatap parfum mahal itu dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk. Pikirannya masih melayang pada urusan nyawanya sendiri. Akhirnya, dia melemparkan parfum seharga jutaan itu ke tempat sampah di pojokan ruangan.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" koor terdengar keras di dalam kamar Sakura. Beberapa bertepuk tangan dan yang lainnya sibuk ber-prikitiw ria.

"Terima kasih kalian semua…!" seru Sakura tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ia memasuki kamar. Tumpukan kado besar di ranjangnya dan pembantu-pembantu setianya menyambutnya dengan meriah.

"Kami berharap Nona Sakura menyukainya!" kata Anko, tukang bersih-bersih debu.

"Tentu saja! Aku suka dan terlebih lagi…. Aku sayang kalian semua!" Sakura berteriak kegirangan. "Tapi kalian tidak perlu memberikan kado sebanyak ini. Ini terlalu berlebihan, kan?"

"Ya nggak lah, Non Sakura," Konan menimpali. "Ini semua karena kita tresno sama panjenengan."

"Kalian semua benar-benar baik. Berperlukaaan….."

"Nona Sakura!! Hosh, hosh…"

Semua menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Melihat siapa yang baru masuk. Ternyata "The Ultimate One" Lee si tukang bersih toilet (*digapluk jumpsuit ijo*). Tapi saat melihat raut wajah serius Lee, semua terdiam.

"Nona Sakura… A-Ayah Nona… Hosh, hosh…"

Sejurus kemudian, Sakura sudah berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar ayahnya.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

* * *

Mnyohohoho....

Introducing, my second fiction.

Tapi koook, OOC-nya kental banget ya? Belum lagi chapter 1 aja panjangnya naujubilee....

Ini fic terinspirasi sama film "A Cinderella Story" dan "Another Cinderella Story". Alurnya ngikutin Grimm aja deh, tapi ceritanya punyaku aseli, original 100%, mnyohohohoho....!

Soal pairing.... Tebak aja dulu. Belum mau aku cantumin! Mnyohohohoho.... Oia, di next chapter kayaknya aku butuh pendapat en bantuan deh dari para senpai-senpai yang cantik en ca'em-ca'em ini (ngerayunya kurang puoll... ya?)

WOKEH! Wanna R-E-V-I-E-W?


	2. The StepMother is Devil!

**A Nuri's Room House Production**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Grimms**

**Presents**

**Another Snow White Story**

**Director: nuri-chan**

**Starring: Haruno Sakura**

**Note Chapter 2**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: AU and OOC, maybe**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pairing: …. (won't displayed until certain chapter)**

**(….): Out of Story**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previous Chapter 1: "My Father, My Step-Mother, and I!"**

"SA-KU-RA!!"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan berdiri dengan posisi siap sempurna.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Ibu," kata gadis yang bernama Sakura itu dengan nada datar.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Ah, bagaimana kalau seandainya saja dia memiliki kulit seputih salju di luar sana, bibir semerah darahku, mata sehijau kubis yang baru saja aku potong, dan rambut berwarna pink seperti celemek ini?"

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Kau tak lupa pada ulang tahunmu, kan?" sebuah kepala muncul dari balik kado.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan berkata pelan, "Gaara."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Jika belum sampai tenggat waktu mereka kusingkirkan, tak ada yang tahu bukan? Maka semua kepemilikan jatuh padaku…"

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Nona Sakura… A-Ayah Nona… Hosh, hosh…"

Sejurus kemudian, Sakura sudah berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar ayahnya.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: The Step-Mother is Devil!**

"Anak itu sudah pergi, keluarlah…"

Seorang gadis keluar dari keremangan sudut kamar. Sinar redup menerangi wajah putih dan rambut hitamnya. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Cepat berikan itu padanya," suruh wanita berambut pirang bersanggul.

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Tangannya yang bergetar memegang sebuah alat injeksi kecil berwarna bening.

"Ta-tapi, Nyonya…. Ini, sungguh…! Aku ti-tak berani—"

"Kau mau aku menaikkan bayaranmu? Itu urusan mudah Shizune," potong wanita itu.

"Bukan itu! Maksudku…"

"Cepat lakukan! Kau juga tak ingin melihat wajah tampan ini terus tersiksa karena penyakitnya, kan? Maksudku, penyakit buatanmu sendiri."

Gadis yang bernama Shizune mendongak cepat. Ia sepertinya akan meledak. Namun segera ia urungkan niatnya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia menuju ke ranjang besar dan duduk di samping sosok yang terbujur lemah. Dengan sedikit gemetar, ia suntikkan obat itu ke lengan sosok itu.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kau boleh pergi sebelum yang lain ada yang tahu."

Shizune memungut tas hitamnya di kursi dan berjalan cepat ke luar kamar. Tak terasa air matanya meleleh di kedua pipinya.

Sekarang wanita itu berjalan pelan ke samping tempat tidur. Ia mengamati wajah yang dulunya tampan itu sekarang memucat.

"Kau tahu sayangku? Malaikat pencabut nyawa mungkin sudah ada di sampingmu sekarang. Menunggumu dan mendengarkan napas terakhirmu."

Ia membelai wajah pria itu dan menyeringai.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku melakukan ini padamu. Faktor kecemburuan? Aku memang cemburu padamu yang selalu memperhatikan anak gadismu daripada aku. Kau memanjakannya seratus kali lipat daripada aku."

Kini tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Tapi bukan cuma itu. Kekayaanmu yang kuinginkan. Siapa yang tak tergiur pada harta seorang pengusaha terbesar sepertimu. Dan cara yang kutempuh adalah harus menyingkirkanmu dan putrimu. Itu semua juga karena kebodohanmu sudah membuat surat wasiat itu."

Ia menghela napas dan tertawa pelan.

"Jika kau mendengar ini, kau pasti akan menangis kan, Sayangku? Putrimu yang tersayang hanya akan menghitung harinya. Lalu kalian semua bisa reuni kembali di akhirat, bukan?" Saat berikutnya wanita itu terkejut.

Tiba-tiba tangan Minato mengejang. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan wajahnya memucat. Gumaman-gumaman tak jelas terdengar dari bibirnya. Pembuluh darah di dekitar lehernya menyembul keluar karena tegangan yang tiba-tiba.

"Sudah bekerja rupanya," bisik Tunade.

Kemudian erangan keras keluar dari mulut Minato. Tangannya semakin kaku dan mengepal kuat. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dekitar dahi dan lehernya.

"Sudah saatnya sandiwara dimulai lagi…"

Dan saat berikutnya, wanita itu berteriak histeris,

"Tolooong! Tolooong! Siapa saja, tolooong!!"

Tak lama kemudian, datang beberapa penjaga berjas hitam dan pelayan-pelayan yang kebetulan mendengarkan teriakan kebohongan dari wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu. Mereka segera mendekat.

"Ada apa, Nyonya?" tanya si penjaga.

"Oh, tidak!" jerit seorang pelayan wanita tua. Ia menjatuhkan serbet yang dipegangnya. "Tuan Minato!!"

"Panggilkan dokter kelurga, cepaat!" teriak Tsunade panik.

Dua orang penjaga berlari menuju ruangan dokter keluarga di lantai bawah. Saat keluar, mereka bertabrakan dengan seorang pelayan jangkung berambut mangkok yang rupanya sehabis berlari.

"Hei! Perhatikan jalanmu, Nak!" kata salah seorang penjaga kesal.

Namun rupanya anak itu tidak menggubrisnya. Ia melongok ke dalam kamar dan melihat keadaan yang mengerikan dari tuannya. Setelah mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia berlari menuju kamar lain di ujung lorong salah satu rumah itu. Dari jauh nampak kamar itu ramai dan penuh teriakan riuh rendah.

"Nona Sakura… A-Ayah Nona… Hosh, hosh…" katanya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Semua mata tertuju padanya (iklan bangeeet! *digampar*). Yang dipanggil Sakura, seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan, segera berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar ayahnya.

"Ada apa Lee!?" Pein ikut berdiri.

"Tuan… Ia sekarat."

Semua pelayan tercekat dan kaget. Beberapa pelayan wanita menitikkan air mata.

Sementara itu sang putri tengah berlari secepat mungkin. Ia menyeruak di antara para penjaga dan dokter keluarga saat tiba di kamar ayahnya. Dia menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang kaku, membelainya lembut. Bulir air mata membanjiri wajahnya dan menyatu bersama keringat yang menetes.

"Ayaaah…. Kenapa bisa begini!? Ayaah!" rintih Sakura penuh rasa khawatir. Ia tak tega melihat penderitaan di wajah ayahnya yang terukir jelas. Lalu Sakura menatap dokter itu dengan kemarahan.

"Cepat lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan, bodoh!!"

Dokter itu tersentak dan dengan gemetar menjawab, "Ma-maaf, Nona. Saya…. Saya sudah berusaha. Ternyata sudah terlambat. Penyakitnya begitu parah dan-dan anehnya, meningkat pesat ke stadium akhir…"

Mata Sakura membelalak kaget. Ia kembali menatap wajah ayahnya. Cengkeramannya semakin kuat.

"Ayah…. Egh, ugh! Ayaah! Bertahanlah!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan bahu ayahnya.

"Diamlah Sakura! Kau tidak bisa mengubah apapun!" suara Tsunade menggelegar di tengah ruangan.

Hening sejenak. Yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis Sakura dan erangan kecil ayahnya.

"Jangan kau buat kepergian ayahmu terbebani oleh tangismu itu," lanjutnya.

Wajah Sakura tertunduk. Ia merasakan genggaman tangan ayahnya melemah. Melemah. Dan akhirnya terlepas. Napas terakhir Minato pun telah keluar. Dan yang ada hanyalah kedinginan yang lambat laun merembet dari kaki Minato.

"AYAAAAH!!!!"

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Konjungsi. Kulihat kalian belum sepenuhnya mengeti akan permasalahan ini," seorang pria berambut hitam, berbadan tegap dan besar menatap deretan siswa di depannya. Matanya menatap tajam setiap anak yang ada.

"Yang akan kita bahas hari ini adalah konjungsi korelasi," lanjutnya. "Dan melihat buruknya hasil ulangan kemarin, kuharap kalian semua mendengarkan penjelasanku. Terutama kau, Haruno Sakura!"

Siswa berambut pink itu tergagap. Dia memandang ke depan dengan ketakutan bercampur rasa malu.

"Dan anehnya, hasil ulanganmu jauh di bawah batas ketuntasan minimal, Nona Haruno. Jadi kuharap kau tak menyepelekan pelajaranku atau kau tetap tinggal kelas tahun besok," tegas pria itu.

Sakura menunduk. Matanya menekuri pola-pola guratan pena di mejanya. Tanpa sadar, ada mata lain di belakang yang mengamatinya. Menatap aneh dan penuh kekhawatiran.

Pelajaran yang menegangkan pun dimulai….

PLUK!

Sebuah kertas mengenai kepala Sakura. Sontak Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Di pungutnya gumpalan kertas di belakang kursinya. Mengintip ke depan, ke arah guru yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di papan, lalu kembali ke posisinya semula dengan kertas di tangannya. Ia membukanya segera.

_Kau membuat hari ini begitu buruk._

_Temui aku di kantin seusai pelajaran Asuma._

_Gaara._

Sakura meremas kertas itu. Ia menatap ke depan dengan nanar.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

GREET!

Gaara menarik kursi di depan Sakura. Matanya menatap Sakura penuh intimidasi. Yang ditatap hanya berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Sakura.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Tatapannya sedikit melunak. Diraihnya tangan Sakura dan digenggamnya erat.

"Hei," panggil Gaara. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang sembab gagal untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Kau mau menyusul ayahmu dengan menangis seperti itu?" Gaara menyeletuk.

Wajah Sakura mengerut. Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sekelompok anak perempuan di seberang meja yang sibuk berbisik-bisik. Menatap ia dan Gaara dengan tatapan sirik.

"Haruno," panggil Gaara lagi.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak menyebut nama belakangku!?" Sakura memandang Gaara marah.

"Salah satu cara jitu untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu," jawab Gaara polos.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Sadar juga bahwa sikapnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Maaf."

"Tatap mataku!" kata Gaara. Dan mata hijau beradu dengan hijau.

"Kesedihanmu, tangismu, atau apalah itu bentuknya… sia-sia, Sakura. Kau bukan seorang malaikat atau peri yang bisa mengembalikan kematian. Tangismu hanyalah menyeret penderitaan lebih banyak pada ayahmu."

Sakura terdiam. Ia meresapi kata-kata Gaara. Kematian. Kalimat itu terngiang jelas di telinganya.

"Buka mata. Buka hatimu. Jalan yang kau tempuh masih panjang, kau tahu? Dan lagi, kau masih memiliki janji pada ayahmu. Janji untuk jadi anak yang baik. Kalau kau berhenti di sini, kau sama saja melanggar janji yang sudah kalian buat."

"…." Sakura terdiam.

"Kau bisa hidup sejauh ini berkat pengorbanan ayahmu. Tunjukkan hasil jerih payah orang tuamu Sakura, dengan jalan kau harus bertahan."

"Gaara…" Sakura memanggil pelan. Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Gaara. "Terima kasih."

Gaara tersenyum masam.

'Dia bahkan belum menyadarinya,' kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Sudah seminggu lamanya setelah kematian Namikaze Minato. Tiga hari setelah peristiwa, kesedihan yang kental teramat sangat terasa di seluruh mansion besar itu. Para pelayan pun seperti enggan untuk bekerja. Ini yang membuat nyonya baru di rumah itu kesal. Bahkan, beberapa pekerja yang lama diberhentikan karena tidak menuruti perintahnya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mendatangkan pekerja-pekerja baru yang tunduk pada perintahnya. Ia membuat berbagai peraturan di rumah itu. Tak terkecuali peraturan ketat pada sang putri kecil.

Semuanya berubah sejak saat itu. Seperti yang terjadi pada suatu siang.

"Kau terlambat dua menit!" kata Tsunade pada hari itu pada Sakura. "Dan yang kulihat, kau berhubungan dengan pria itu lagi. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, kau jangan bawa orang asing ke wilayah ini!"

"Ta—"

"Masuk ke kamar!"

Sudah tidak bisa lagi dibantah. Pelayan yang sudah tujuh belas tahun bekerja di rumah itu hanya menunduk sedih dan pasrah. Mereka hanya pembantu dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang lebih daripada menuruti kata majikan.

Atau pada pagi hari saat sarapan tiba yang seharusnya diawali dengan sebuah kegembiraan.

"Masakan macam apa ini!? Terlalu biasa!" bentak Tsunade pada Bibi Chiyo, juru masak yang sudah tua. Ia membanting sendok sop yang dipegangnya ke lantai marmer krem. "Lalu untuk apa bahan makanan yang sudah disediakan, hah!?"

"Itu…." suara Bibi Chiyo bergetar. "Itu masakan khas keluarga ini…"

"Keluarga ini!? Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku bukan bagian dari keluarga ini!!"

"Ibu, jangan seperti itu pada Bibi Chiyo!" Sakura mencoba membela apa yang sudah selayaknya.

"Diam kau!" sembur Tsunade geram. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan ibu lagi!"

Sakura terkejut.

"Kau kupecat," kata Tsunade pada Bibi Chiyo. Wanita tua itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa kau tuli, orang tua? Kau kupecat! Kemasi barang-barangmu karena kamar yang kau gunakan akan ditempati koki baru yang lebih becus daripada dirimu."

"Ibu…! Eh…."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku ibu! Dan kau sebaiknya segera pergi!" wajah Tsunade berubah mengerikan.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Lagi-lagi. Apa? Menamparnya? Mencekiknya? Tidak bisakah kau lihat banyak pengawal pribadinya di setiap ujung ruangan? Itu sama saja bunuh diri.

Dan bukan hanya itu. Tsunade, sang Nyonya Paling Berkuasa mulai gencar melakukan aksi ke-Nyonya-annya. Dia membuang semua barang-barang Minato dan Kushina. Foto keluarga, lukisan, keramik, penghargaan ia bakar dan buang begitu saja. Yang tersisa hanyalah yang ada pada kamar Sakura.

Sakura pun hanya bisa berdiam di kamarnya. Seperti yang ia lakukan malam ini, menghambur ke atas ranjangnya dan sesegukan sambil memeluk bantalnya. Sakura meraih foto di atas meja.

"Ayah…. Ibu, tolong Sakura…." Rintihnya dalam keheningan ruangan itu. "Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Ayah…. Ibu…. Sakura rindu kalian…."

Masih sesegukan, gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal yang sudah basah oleh air matanya. Karena kelelahan menangis, ia pun tertidur. Masih menggenggam foto terakhir keluarganya.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"…dan kau belum mendapatkan surat itu?" Tsunade memukul meja dengan cukup keras.

"Tidak ada di mana pun," jawab Kabuto.

Tsunade menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan kerja tersebut. Di jari tangan kanannya terselip cerutu rokok kayu berukir. Ia menghembuskan beberapa kepul asap rokok, kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Cara terakhir, Kabuto," kata wanita itu membuat Kabuto memandang penuh tanya. Ia membetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Maksud Nyonya…. Ini tentang apa yang Anda katakan kemarin?" Kabuto mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja! Surat itu masih belum ditemukan sementara ahli warisnya masih di sini. Apalagi gadis itu semakin mendekati usia tujuh belas tahun. Jika sesudah itu suratnya ditemukan, aku bisa ditendang seperti anjing dari rumah ini!"

Tsunade menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam, menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya dan menatap Kabuto.

"Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi," desis Tsunade. "Aku harus bertindak cepat, Kabuto. Dengan dilenyapkannya gadis itu, maka akulah yang akan menjadi pemilik tunggal kekayaan ini!" Tsunade tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya di kursi putar itu.

"Benar itu, Nyonya," timpal Kabuto. "Lalu, kapan rencana Anda ini akan dilaksanakan?"

Senyum Tsunade terhenti seketika. Ia memutar-mutar cerutu itu. Lalu menoleh ke arah Kabuto pelan. Ia berkata tegas,

"Secepatnya."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Next Chapter 3: Tsunade's Evil Plans

"Malam ini tidak terlalu mendadak, bukan?" lanjut Tsunade.

Kabuto terhenyak dan memekik pelan, "Apa? Malam ini, Nyonya?"

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mapir Bentar, Yuk! Please….**

End of chapter 2.

Kependekan daripada yang kemarin ya? (apa malah kepanjangan gara-gara ngebosenin, hiks)

Maaf kalau ceritanya bikin ngantuk tujuh turunan gini, hiks T_T, maklum ini fic kedua jadi masih banyak yang kekurangan sana-sini. Maka dari itu (bahasanyuuah!) aku makasih banget sama yang udah ngasih review *mbungkuk-mbungkuk*

Untuk mempersingkat acara (emang pada kondangan?), hadirin yang (semoga) berbahagia…. Kita sambut! Balasan review di chapter 1!

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**: Aa, makasih-makasih *senyum ala kucing* Ini uda update. Lama ya? Kayaknya update seminggu sekali, tiap Sabtu ato Minggu. Review lagi??

**Ruki_y**: Lhaa, kan uda di warning kalau OOC. Ga papa ah klo Tsunade jahat, bingung mau pakai chara yang mana, hehee… Mungkin Orochi naksir ma bannya, apa malah ama senpai? *death glare* Uda update. Wanna review again?

**Angga Uchiha Haruno**: Waduh, makasih-makasih…. Iya, kan mereka di sini jadi pembokat *dikasih jurus bareng2* Makasih banyak yaa ^^// Review lagi?

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**: Updatenya kira-kira seminggu sekali. Iya nih, aku lagi terobsesi dongeng fantasi gitu (sapa yang nanya??). Dan pairinyaaaaa…. Ehm, ehm…. Tunggu aja, oce-oce? *digapluk*Tenaaang, saya juga fans berat SasuSaku (tau kan maksut-nya?) Makanya baca lagi n repiuw ya!

Makasih buat semua! (baik yang review atawa sekadar mampir baca judulnya doang)

Tapi……...

Saya mau minta pendapat……...

Kan yang di chapter 1 banyak OOC (plus slesepan humor garing) dan kalau yang di chapter 2 ini serius dah modelnya…. Bagusnya tetap ada humor garingnya apa serius kaya gini?

AAAA Arigatou buat semuanya, yah! Baik yang review, yang baca, tukang reparasi internetku, sama aku sendiri *dicincang*

Dewa ja arimashita on the next chapter!


	3. Tsunade's Evil Plans

**A Nuri's Room House Production**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Grimms**

**Presents**

**Another Snow White Story**

**Director: nuri-chan**

**Starring: Haruno Sakura**

**Note Chapter 3**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: AU and OOC, maybe**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pairing: …. (won't displayed until certain chapter)**

* * *

**Previous Chapter 2: The Step-Mother is Devil!**

"Kau tahu sayangku? Malaikat pencabut nyawa mungkin sudah ada di sampingmu sekarang. Menunggumu dan mendengarkan napas terakhirmu."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Ada apa Lee!?" Pein ikut berdiri.

"Tuan… Ia sekarat."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Gaara…" Sakura memanggil pelan. Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Gaara. "Terima kasih."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Cara terakhir, Kabuto," kata wanita itu membuat Kabuto memandang penuh tanya. Ia membetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Maksud Nyonya…. Ini tentang apa yang Anda katakan kemarin?" Kabuto mencoba meyakinkan.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Senyum Tsunade terhenti seketika. Ia memutar-mutar cerutu itu. Lalu menoleh ke arah Kabuto pelan. Ia berkata tegas,

"Secepatnya."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Tsunade's Evil Plans**

Kabuto mengerti yang dimaksudkan oleh Tsunade. Ia mengangguk pelan. Jari tengahnya menaikkan kaca matanya.

"Malam ini tidak terlalu mendadak, bukan?" lanjut Tsunade.

Kabuto terhenyak dan memekik pelan, "Apa? Malam ini, Nyonya?"

"Hohohoo, aku sudah tak sabar ingin memiliki semuanya! Tapi harus bersih, Kabuto. Bisa kau usahakan?"

Kabuto berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Mungkin. Kebetulan saya mempunyai beberapa relasi yang handal dalam hal ini. Anda mungkin pernah mendengar berita pembunuhan Maito Guy?"

Salah satu alis Tsunade terangkat.

"Oh, si pelatih balet yang baru saja diangkat menjadi duta tinju itu?"

"Benar. Kematiannya masih dalam tanda tanya. Dan pembunuhnya adalah salah satu relasi saya."

"Ohohohoo, benar-benar hebat!" Tsunade bertepuk tangan. "Dan kalau masalah seperti ini pastilah mudah baginya. Apalagi hanya seorang gadis kecil. Panggil dia sekarang."

"Baiklah, Nyonya."

Kabuto beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke dekat jendela. Rambut abu-abunya terlihat samar oleh sinar bulan. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel seluler dari jaket hitamnya. Menekan beberapa angka dengan cepat.

"_Maaf, pulsa Anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan. Silahkan…._"

"Sial!" Kabuto mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu SIM lain. Segera ia mengganti kartu tersebut lalu menekan angka-angka itu lagi.

"_Halo…_"

"Ada pekerjaan baru untukmu, sekarang. Kediaman Namikaze, kutunggu."

"_Alamatnya, Pak?_"

"Jangan bersikap bodoh, Bee. Kau pasti tahu kan si pemilik perusahaan tambang itu!" Kabuto geram.

"_Bee? Ini dengan siapa ya?_" suara di seberang telepon menggumam.

"Ini aku! Kabuto! Kau—eh, ini siapa?" Kabuto tergagap.

"_Sedot WC, Pak,_" jawab suara di seberang yang langsung membuat Kabuto mematikan lagi ponselnya.

"Ma-maaf Nyonya Tsunade. Beri waktu sebentar," Kabuto mengelap keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Kali ini Kabuto mencermati benar apa yang ia tekan di tombol teleponnya. Berkonsentrasi pada jari besarnya.

"_Hoaahm…. Hey, bro! Ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini?_" suara dari seberang telepon terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Mendengar logat ini, Kabuto langsung menjawab,

"Bee? Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu sekarang. Kediaman Namikaze."

Tut.

"Bagimana, Kabuto?" suara Tsunade mengagetkan Kabuto.

"Sudah, Nyonya. Akan saya tunggu dia di luar."

Kabuto melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja itu. Keringatnya kembali bercucuran. Sepatunya berderap di sepanjang lorong luas itu. Sebisa mungkin ia meminimalkan suara ketukan sepatunya. Akan sangat mencurigakan mendengar orang bolak-balik di rumah di tengah malam seperti ini.

Di halaman depan mansion itu, Kabuto menatap mobil sedan tua hitam yang mulai memasuki gerbang. Semakin dekat, suara mobil khas yang sudah akrab di telinga Kabuto terdengar semakin keras.

Ngkiit, ngkiit, ngkiit!

Pintu mobil terbuka. Sebuah kaki raksasa keluar dari dalam mobil. Berikutnya badan sebesar Triple X. Kulit hitamnya bercampur dengan keremangan suasana, sehingga yang telihat hanyalah seringainya.

"Masuk, Bee. Nyonya sudah menunggumu," kata Kabuto seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Wohoo, perempuan rupanya. I love a wild woman," seru Bee sambil mengedikkan kepalanya. Jep, ajep, ajep!

"Sol sepatu sepertinya enak kalau masuk ke mulutmu," gumam Kabuto sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah

"What's up guy? Kau memanggilku ke sini bukan untuk minta dikerokin lagi, kan?"

"Bukan! Ini masalah serius!" sahut Kabuto. Ia melangkah semakin cepat menuju ruang kerja, di lantai dua rumah itu.

"Ini orangnya, Nyonya Tsunade," kata Kabuto saat sudah tiba di dalam ruangan membuat Tsunade berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang Kabuto bawa. Tsunade menilik orang besar itu, dari atas ke bawah.

"Hi, lady! You're so byutiipuuuull!!" Bee mulai nge-rap membuat urat di dahi Tsunade berkedut.

"Sudah kau beri tahu dia, Kabuto?" Tsunade bertanya, ia membuang mukanya angkuh dari pandangan Bee.

"Sudah, Nyonya."

"Jadi namamu…. Bee?" Tsunade menatap sinis.

"That's right, Lady!"

"Langsung saja. Aku ingin kau lenyapkan seorang gadis di rumah ini. Jangan sampai ada jejak sedikit pun. Bunuh dia!" Tsunade menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Bee, meyakinkannya bahwa ini masalah yang penting baginya.

Bee berpikir sejenak. Ternyata rumah ini terlalu mengerikan keadaanya. Orang dalam merencanakan pembunuhan? Tapi kemudian Bee mengangguk setuju.

"Untuk meyakinkanku, bawa darah gadis itu padaku. Buktikan bahwa ia sudah mati," kata Tsunade dengan suara dalam.

"Kau mau membayarku berapa?" tantang Bee. Ia melipat tangannya.

"$70.000" jawab Tsunade yang langsung membuat Kabuto membelalak kaget. Jumlah yang cukup besar untuk sekedar hidup berkecukupan.

"Tidak!" sergah Bee.

Kabuto kembali terkejut. Ia tak habis pikir Bee bisa seberani itu.

'Ini anak punya nilai jual tinggi pula…!' batin Kabuto.

"50.000" lanjut Bee.

"65.000" tawar Tsunade.

"30.000" Bee kembali menawar.

"Deal," akhirnya Tsunade mengakhiri negoisasi mereka.

"Deal," balas Bee.

Kabuto terdiam. Terlihat sudut bibirnya berkedut tak menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai sekarang!" Bee berseru.

"Hati-hatilah, Bee…. Para pelayan setianya masih ada di sekitar sini," Kabuto mengingatkan.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Nggh…. Tidak…. Jangan…! Tidaak!!"

Gaara terbangun dengan tersentak dari tempat tidurnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi, leher, dan punggungnya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal tak karuan. Matanya menjelajah ruang kamarnya yang besar. Ia meraba-raba meja dan menekan sesuatu, menyalakan lampu di atas mejanya.

Ia terduduk dan mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan cepat. Dahinya berkerut. Terbayang mimpi yang mengerikan. Oh, bukan. Itu bukan mimpi. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Tapi apa?" gumam Gaara. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun sulit rupanya. Ia masih terdiam di posisinya beberapa menit.

Gaara bangkit setelah mengambil napas panjang dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Meyalakan lampu duduk dan mengambil secarik foto kecil dari dalam laci. Memandanginya sejenak. Menekuri setiap garis di foto itu, foto dua anak dengan latar ayunan kayu di pinggir padang rumput di sore hari. Kini jarinya memainkan foto itu, menelusup di antara jari-jarinya.

"Hari ini aku harus mengatakannya padanya," Gaara menggumam. Senyum simpul terlihat di bibirnya setelah itu. "Tapi bagaimana aku harus memulainya? Dengan bunga? Surat? Berlutut di depan anak-anak yang lain? Huuh…." Gaara menggaruk rambut merahnya yang berantakan.

"Sakura, tunggu pangeranmu ini menyelamatkanmu. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sangkar emasmu. Mengajakmu berkeliling dengan kuda putihku. Menggandengmu ketepian danau di senja hari, di mana aku akan mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang mengikat hatiku selama sepuluh tahun ini." Gaara menyeringai, "Dasar pencuri kecil!"

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka pelan. Sepasang kaki masuk tanpa suara. Ia mengendap-endap menuju tempat tidur di mana terlihat seorang gadis sedang terlelap tidur. Tangan besarnya perlahan mendekati wajah gadis itu dan pada detik berikutnya….

"Hmmmph!" jerit Sakura tertahan. Ia meronta sekuat mungkin, tapi sia-sia. Tangan besar itu menyeretnya keluar kamar. Akhirnya Sakura mengikuti langkah lebar sosok yang membawanya dengan paksa. Di tangannya, Sakura masih menggenggam pigura foto kedua orang tuanya itu.

Mereka berjalan keluar gerbang. Orang itu rupanya masih membawanya jauh meninggalkan rumah, menuju ke arah hutan di sebelah utara. Cahaya bulan menimpa sebagian wajah pria itu yang membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Kau…. Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura saat mulutnya terbebas. Anehnya tidak ada ketakutan di wajah Sakura saat memandang wajah Bee.

"Eh?" pria itu menoleh pada gadis yang masih ditariknya itu. "Bee! Namamu siapa?"

"Aku? Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kau membawaku hingga sejauh ini. Ke mana? Maksudmu apa?"

"Jalan-jalan malam. Belum pernah, kan?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Nah, kebetulan! Oia, betewe on the tempe, kau anak tunggalnya Minato ya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Mau nggak cerita?"

Sakura menatap pria di sebelahnya ini dengan heran. Tapi saat melihat wajahnya, Sakura pun dengan semangat bercerita.

20 minutes later….

"Nah, udah dulu di sini." Bee berhenti melangkah. Kini mereka sudah tiba di pinggir sebuah hutan. Mereka berdiri di keremangan malam. Selanjutnya Bee mengaduk-aduk tasnya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Mau membunuh kamu, laah! Mana ada orang baik yang nyulik kamu terus ngajak ke tempat beginian malam-malam!"

"Iya, ya…." Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Kok cuma gitu?" Bee komplain. "Maaana ekspresinyuaaah!!??"

"Eh? Oiya, maaf. Ehm!" Sakura tarik napas. "AAAAAAA!!! TOLOOOOONG!!! AKU MAU DIBUNUH!!"

"Waow, pintar akting nih anak! Sayang juga sih mau dibunuh, tapi kan sudah disuruh."

"Haah!?" Sakura menghentikan aksinya. "Siapa yang menyuruh?"

"Ibu tirimu, laah! Di cerita-cerita kan ibu tiri itu jahat!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Banyak pikiran terlintas di benaknya. Bagaimana mungkin ibu tirinya merencanakan pembunuhan padanya? Mengapa Tsunade begitu benci padanya? Kini ketakutannya bertambah saat Bee menarik keluar sebuah pisau belati. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bentar, mau ngasah dulu," kata Bee. "Nanti kalau kurang tajam malah bisa jadi properti acara debus!"

"Kau serius? Ehm…. Kalau di-dibunuh itu, sa-sakit gak, euh?" tanya Sakura dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

"Hmm, nggak tau juga sih! Habisnya aku belum ngerasain. Tapi kalau dengar jeritan orang-orang yang sudah aku bunuh sih, kayaknya sakit."

Bee memasukkan alat asahnya.

"Nah, sekarang pejamkan mata. Jangan lupa, teriak yang keras ya?" Bee meminta dengan halus. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya ke atas.

Awan dilangit berarak menutupi sinar bulan yang terang seakan tak memperbolehkan sang bulan untuk melihat peristiwa mengerikan itu. Hutan pun menjadi lebih gelap. Bayang-bayang pepohonan memanjang dan menjadi bentuk-bentuk lain yang mengerikan.

Sakura mencengkeram gaun tidurnya erat. Dia segera menutup matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, kalau memang ini akhir hidupku, biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang. Tapi jika belum saatnya, kumohon, selamatkan aku, Ya Tuhan…!" bisik Sakura.

Bee berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tangan besarnya mencengkeram bahu Sakura. Sakura sendiri semakin gemetar. Ia akan mati. Mati. Di sini. Dengan jalan, dibunuh? Tidak pernah Sakura bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia seakan bisa mati terlebih dahulu gara-gara serangan jantung.

"Bersediaa!" Bee memberi aba-aba. Sakura menunduk ketakutan. Tangan putihnya semakin erat mencengkeram bajunya.

"Siaaaap? Yak!"

BLETAK!

10 detik berlalu.

Sakura merasakan cengkeraman Bee melemah. Suasana kembali hening.

'Aku sudah mati? Aku di surga?' batin Sakura masih belum membuka matanya.

20 detik berlalu.

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh. Perlahan ia buka matanya. Segera pupilnya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang masih sama, gelap. Masih di tempat yang sama. Ya, Sakura yakin ini masih tempat yang sama. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Ia mencari-cari petunjuk lain.

Ada.

Di keremangan, ia melihat sesosok lain dengan jubah yang berkibar-kibar di punggungnya. Di tangan sosok itu, Sakura melihat sesuatu yang mirip pistol, teracung gagah. Dia berdiri di atas tubuh Bee yang tergeletak tak berdaya, merana, nista, dan hina-dina.

"Si-siapa itu?" Sakura mencoba mencari petunjuk. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka di tengah kegelapan. Beruntung, awan sudah tak betah berlama-lama menggantung di langit, sinar bulan pun perlahan menerangi hutan itu.

Sinarnya bergerak perlahan dari tanah ke sosok yang berdiri gagah di depan Sakura. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, sinar itu lambat laun menerpa kakinya yang ternyata… terbalut sepatu tidur bunny (kelinci). Lebih ke atas, terlihat menjuntai dengan anggunnya, sebuah daster polkadot. Lebih ke atas lagi, jubah yang berkibar ternyata… taplak meja yang diikat di leher. Kini cahaya itu menyinari benda yang dikira pistol yang ada di genggaman sosok itu yang ternyata… ulekan sambel? Dan perlahan namun penuh kepastian, kini cahaya itu menerpa sang wajah sosok itu yang ternyata….

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Tsunade dan Kabuto berjalan mondar-mandir di sepanjang ruangan itu. Tangan Kabuto diketuk-ketukkan resah ke dagunya. Sesekali matanya melirik roman muka Tsunade, menerka apakah ia akan murka atau tidak. Tapi sudah dipastikan, ia pasti sangatlah marah.

"Kenapa Bee lama sekali!? Padahal hanya membunuh anak kutu seperti dia! Apa harus membutuhkan waktu selama 3 jam!?"

Kabuto berpikir sejenak dan berkata, "Hmm, biasanya tidak sampai selama ini, Nyonya. Biar saya hubungi dia." Kabuto menjadi semakin was-was.

Lama telepon Kabuto belum terjawab. Kabuto berulang kali mematikan dan mencoba menghubungi Bee. Hingga pada usaha yang keempat, barulah terdengar jawaban dari seberang telepon.

Namun ekspresi wajah Kabuto berubah menjadi aneh. Wajahnya memerah geram. Dengan cukup keras, Kabuto memekik,

"Haah?"

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Chapter 4: The 7 Huge Dwarfs

"Ahahahahaa! Kau pintar Kabuto! Ah, tidak! Aku yang jenius. Aku sudah melenyapkan semuanya, semua penghalangku!" Tsunade berkata cukup keras.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mapir Bentar, Yuk! Please….**

End of chapter 3.

Gomenasai mina-saaan! Chapter 3 jelek begini!

Soalnya harus diubah dan ngejar deadline (kan janjinya update seminggu sekali, Sabtu/Minggu). Makanya chapter 3 ini selesai dalam semalam, jadi hasilnya jelek gini! Gomen!

Dan makasiiiih banyak buat yang udah review atau cuma mampir lewat aja. Aku jawab satu-satu!

**Ruki_ya**: Hehee, iya gak apa-apa. Kayaknya Tsunade gak bakalan isyaf. Gaara itu baik kok, ya kan Gaar? *nepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara*

Makasih ya udah review lagi. Direview lagi ya?

**Aoi Misora**: hehee, chapter 1 garing ah! Iyaaa, aku juga suka dua film itu! Samaaa! *tos-tosan* Soal keselek biji duren, aku pertimbangkan yah? Hehee. Sakura juga gak tau mau ngapain tuh! Makasiiih! Review lagi ya senpai!

**Pick-a-doo**: Hehee, makasiiih! Apel? Hoaaa, belum kepikiran! Makasiih ya! Iya gak apa-apa kok! ^^ Repiu lagi?

**Azuka Kanahara**: Haha. Mujinya jangan banyak-banyak ah ="P Makasih sarannya ya, (A/N)-nya uda dikurangi kok…. Soal GaaSaku nanti aku pertimbangin yah! Padahal \aku sendiri gak romantis, wkwk!

Ini belum seminggu lebih kan? Hehee, maaf kalau agak telat. Wanna review again?

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**: Oh, oke, oke. Makasiih senpai. Makasih. Review lagi yaah!

**Angga Uchiha Haruno**: Makasih yaa ^^

Sebenernya aku juga gak tega ngegituin Sakura (tapi di fic kok digituiiin?? *digorok*) Yang mberesin suruhannya, Kabuto kagak doyan begituan, doyannya yang beginian.… (??) Makasih uda di fav ya ^^ Review lagi?

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**: Doamu semoga terkabul, Senpai! Iya, makasiih ya! Again?

**Tsukimori Reyna**: GaaSaku nanti masih dalam tahap pertimbangan (gayanyaaa… =_="). Oce, oce. Seminggu sekali update kok! Review senpai sangat membantu, makasiiih!

**(tanpa nama)**: Siapa pun Anda, aku ucapin banyak terima kasih. Met baca ya ^^. Review lagi, tapi pake nama =P *ditendang*

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Kayaknya Gaara suka ama Sakura deh! Kalau perinya dalam wujud tukang sate? Wkwk! Sayangnya di Snow White gak ada peri, adanya kurcaci n pangeran ^^. Makasiih banyak ya, apalagi uda di fav (terharu). Wanna review again?

Waah, makasih yang udah review, mbaca, atau sekedar numpang lewat! Maaf kalau fic-nya masih jelek. Buat pemberitahun aja, next chapter jadi serius mode. Ngocolnya diilangin, hwekekek! Garing sih!

Makasih yaa (uda berapa kali bilang makasih sih?) Moga para senpai-senpai nggak bosen buat mbaca, review, ngasih saran buat nuri. Nuri tau masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Makasiiih!

Dewa ja arimashita on the next chapter!


	4. The 7 Huge Dwarfs

**A Nuri's Room House Production**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Grimms**

**Presents**

**Another Snow White Story**

**Director: nuri-chan**

**Starring: Haruno Sakura**

**Note Chapter 4**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: AU and OOC, maybe**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pairing: …. (ummm, not yet)**

**(….): Out of Story**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previous Chapter 3: Tsunade's Evil Plans**

"Langsung saja. Aku ingin kau lenyapkan seorang gadis di rumah ini. Jangan sampai ada jejak sedikit pun. Bunuh dia!" Tsunade menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Bee, meyakinkannya bahwa ini masalah yang penting baginya.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Ibu tirimu, laah! Di cerita-cerita kan ibu tiri itu jahat!"

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh. Perlahan ia buka matanya. Segera pupilnya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang masih sama, gelap. Masih di tempat yang sama. Ya, Sakura yakin ini masih tempat yang sama. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Ia mencari-cari petunjuk lain.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Dan perlahan namun penuh kepastian, kini cahaya itu menerpa sang wajah sosok itu yang ternyata….

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: The 7 Huge Dwarfs**

"Bibi Chiyo!?" Sakura berjengit menatap sosok di depannya.

"Nona Sakura!" seru wanita tua itu. Ia turun dari tubuh besar di bawah kakinya dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Bibiiii!" Sakura menghambur ke arah wanita tua tersebut.

"Nona Sakura tidak apa-apa?" Bibi Chiyo menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Sakura. Menatap gadis di hadapannya itu dengan sayang. Tangannya mengelus lembut, memastikan gadis itu masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bibi. Untung Bibi datang...." bisik Sakura yang kini telah memeluk Bibi Chiyo.

"Benar-benar Tsunade keterlaluan! Entahlah apa yang sudah meracuni pikirannya sehingga ia jadi culas seperti ini," geram Bibi Chiyo. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura. "Rumah Nona sudah tidak aman lagi. Pulanglah bersama Bibi. Paling tidak Nona mempunyai tempat tinggal walau tidak bisa dibilang pantas sebagai rumah."

"Ah, aku justru sangat senang sekali! Terima kasih Bibi mau menerimaku. Tapi, rumah Bibi di mana? Ini pinggiran hutan dan...."

"Ohohohoo…. Rumah Bibi di dekat sini, Sayang!" potong Bibi Chiyo.

"Hah? Di dekat sini?"

"Benar, Nona. Dan sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!" Bibi Chiyo menggandeng tangan Sakura. Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati tian-tiang pepohonan yang berjajar.

"Mengerikan sekali tinggal di sini," bisik Sakura sambil memandangi pepohonan menakutkan di sekeliling mereka.

"Oh, tentu tidak semengerikan itu, Dear! Saat pagi menjelang, kau akan menemukan tempat terindah di sini. Hahaa! Ayo, lekas!"

Langkah kaki mereka dipercepat. Sesekali melompati akar-akaran yang menyembul atau ranting pohon yang menggantung rendah. Semakin memasuki hutan, tekanan udara di dalamnya semakin berat dan lembap. Lumut-lumut tebal di sana-sini. Dari kegelapan, terlihat beberapa pasang mata yang menyala-nyala. Daun-daun bergemerisik tertiup angin samar yang berhembus dari atap langit. Ranting berderak perlahan. Teriakan sengau burung gagak dan hewan nocturnal lainnya bersahut-sahutan membentuk suatu orkestra alam yang sempurna. Dan Sakura merinding dibuatnya.

"Masih jauhkan, Bibi?" tanya Sakura.

Bibi Chiyo menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum. Ia menyibakkan beberapa sulur tanaman yang menggantung dan lelumutan yang menjuntai.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona Haruno," kata nenek tua itu.

Sakura bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat berbeda di depannya. Hamparan tanah yang lebih rata dan halus ditumbuhi rumput lembut menjadi pemandangan yang kontras dengan tanah berhutan yang ia lalui tadi. Daerah itu berbentuk lingkaran yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar sehingga sinar bulan bisa mengenai langsung ke seluruh permukaannya. Jalan tanah berbatu yang kecil menjulur dari tempat mereka berpijak menuju ke sebuah bangunan batu mungil. Bangunan itu tampak tua. Beberapa tanaman rambat seperti _mistletoe_ dan tanaman _ivy_ menghiasi temboknya. Dua lampu gantung menyinari redup di kedua sisi pintu kayu besar. Dan sinar lainnya semburat muncul dari jendela-jendela kaca. Bibi Chiyo melangkah maju dengan sedikit kelimbungan karena badannya yang agak gemuk itu.

"Ayo, Nona Sakura. Nona pasti sudah kelelahan," kata Bibi Chiyo. "Kasur empuk dan perapian hangat sudah menunggu di dalam. Ohohoo, walaupun tidak senyaman di rumah Nona sendiri, tapi hanya itu yang saya punyai. Mari, Nona!"

Mereka berjalan medekati rumah kecil itu. Bau pancake panas menguar dari dalam ruangan. Sesekali terdengar debaman atau benda-benda yang terjatuh.

"Ramai sekali," kata Sakura. Bibi Chiyo hanya tersenyum manis sambil membuka pintu dengan riangnya.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" teriak Bibi Chiyo saat memasuki rumah. Sakura kaget pada awalnya. Begitu pula dengan makhluk-makhluk yang sedari tadi membuat kegaduhan langsung terdiam saat melihat ada orang asing yang masuk. Tatapan mereka cukup membuat Sakura mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang punggung Bibi Chiyo.

"Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian, keponakan-keponakanku!"

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

_Ookina koe de "PIRIKA PIRIRARA"_

_Hashaide sawaide utatchae_

_PAPA MAMA sensei gamigami ojisan_

_"Urusa-i" nante ne kazan ga dai funka_

Bee meraba-raba kantong saku celananya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya stabil, ia mengangkat telepon genggamnya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Haah?__" _teriak suara di seberang, "_a__da apa!? Ada apa, katamu!__?__ Kau ini….__"_

"Bicaralah yang jelas," kata Bee sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"_Bee!!_"

"Iya?"

"_Kau sudah menyingkirkan anak gadis itu, kan__!?_"

"...." Bee menoleh ke keadaan di sekitarnya, sepi. Alisnya bertautan di keningnya yang mengerut.

"_Kau masih di sana?__"_tanya suara dari seberang lagi.

"Iya...." jawab Bee pelan.

"_Aku mau bukti kau sudah membunuhnya. Cepat kembali ke mansion dengan darah anak itu!_"

"Harus darah, ya?" Bee mulai menekan-nekan keningnya. Setelah kejadian pemukulan yang tiba-tiba itu, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Apa itu? Entahlah.

"_Kepala juga lebih baik__."_

Tut.

Bee benar-benar tersudut. Ia kini justru bingung bagaimana untuk meyakinkan Kabuto bahwa ia sudah membunuh anak itu. Konyol jika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Matanya beredar kembali. Ia menggenggam belati yang hendak digunakannya tadi. Memandang pantulan wajahnya di permukaannya yang mengilat. Tiba-tiba dilemparkannya belati itu.

"Benar. Ada yang salah denganku...." ucap Bee dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku yang salah...."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Bee melemparkan kain yang penuh bercak darah ke lantai, tepatnya di samping kaki Tsunade dan Kabuto yang langsung bergidik. Bee menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tugasku selesai," kata Bee. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya saat didengarnya suara Tsunade memanggilnya.

"Bee. Baiklah, ini!" Tsunade melemparkan amplop cokelat tebal ke meja di sampingnya. "$30.000 sesuai perjanjian. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Ia memandang amplop itu, masih dengan tatapan kosong, lalu menggeleng cepat.

Tsunade dan Kabuto terkejut bukan kepalang. Lalu untuk apa profesi yang Bee lakukan selama ini?

"Tidak," kata Bee. "Sudah cukup untuk kali ini." Ia mengangkat kakinya. Berjalan hingga ambang pintu.

"Aku tahu kalian akan berpikir, 'ada apa dengan Bee?' kan? Terserah. Yang kutahu, kali ini sudah cukup. Dan Kabuto, maaf," lanjut Bee, "aku berhenti dari profesi ini."

Bee berjalan cepat ke luar ruangan, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke kedua orang yang masih diam mematung.

"Sebentar, Nyonya!" kata Kabuto seraya mengejar Bee keluar.

"Bee!" Kabuto memangilnya saat tiba di halaman. Bee tak menoleh. Ia sudah membuka pintu mobil sedannya. Hendak menutup pintunya jika saja Kabuto tak menahannya.

"Bee, dengarkan aku." Kabuto menunduk. Menatap Bee yang terdiam di depan kemudi. "Ada apa denganmu? Setelah malam ini kau berubah drastis. Kau bilang tak ingin jadi pembunuh bayaran lagi. Maksudmu apa? Ini profesimu, Bee! Takdirmu!"

"Cukup!" Bee menggertak. "Tahu apa kau tentang takdirku? Kau pikir kau Tuhan, heh? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Kabuto terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Bee yang dikenalnya sebagai sosok pembunuh yang cukup hangat dan periang itu kini seakan sudah diguyur bergalon-galon air es.

"Jangan hubungi aku lagi jika kau butuh pembunuh bayaran," kata Bee. Ia menarik pintu mobilnya dengan cepat. Deru mesin tua menggema. Saat Bee menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mobilnya melaju cepat ke arah gerbang yang terbuka. Kabuto hanya bisa menatap heran dan terkejut.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Tsunade menerawang, menatap menembus jendela bertirai ke kegelapan malam yang pekat. Senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Hmm," ia menggumam pelan. "Hahaaa…. Ahahaha! Hahahahahaa….!" Tawa itu semakin keras. Ia berputar-putar seolah sedang berdansa dengan udara diam di sekitarnya.

"Sekarang aku pemilik tunggal kekayaan ini! Huahahahahaa! Hahahahahaa! Benar-benar keluarga yang malang. Berakhir dengan kesedihan!"

Ia tertawa lagi.

"Nyonya Tsunade," panggil Kabuto saat sudah tiba kembali di ruangan kerja itu. Ia menatap heran pada tingkah aneh nyonya besarnya itu. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ahahahahaa! Kau pintar Kabuto! Ah, tidak! Aku yang jenius. Aku sudah melenyapkan semuanya, semua penghalangku!" Tsunade berkata cukup keras.

"Nyonya, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya...."

"Kau mau mengacaukan kegembiraanku malam ini, hei Kabuto?"

"Maaf, bukan begitu," sahut Kabuto. Tangannya bergerak gelisah membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah tertawa bersamaku, tertawa di atas kemenanganku! Hahahaaa!" Tsunade berputar-putar di kursinya.

Sedangkan Kabuto masih terdiam. Janggal. Ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Bee. Matanya melirik ke kain yang dipenuhi bercak darah. Darah yang mulai mengering. Ia memungutnya dan mencermatinya.

'Seperti bukan darah manusia,' kata Kabuto dalam hati.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian, keponakan-keponakanku!" seru Bibi Chiyo setelah membuka pintu.

Beberapa pasang mata melirik ke sumber suara, mata mereka membulat saat melihat ada makhluk asing yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Ada tamu rupanya!"

"Anak perempuan...."

"Teman baruuu!"

"Ah!"

"...."

Sakura menatap satu per satu wajah di ruangan itu. Aneh memang, karena beberapa memiliki rupa yang tak biasa. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat salah satu dari mereka mendekat, menjulurkan tangan.

"Hidan, anak kedua dari tujuh bersaudara," kata sosok tinggi berambut putih keabu-abuan dengan senyum kecil. Sakura menjabatnya pelan.

"Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura.

Pria yang bernama Hidan menaikkan alisnya. Ia mencermati wajah Sakura yang langsung membuat gadis itu menunduk malu.

"Kau putri keluarga Minato itu?" Hidan bertanya.

"Dialah Nona Sakura yang pernah kuceritakan pada kalian," sambung Bibi Chiyo seraya meletakkan taplak mejanya ke kursi kayu di tengah ruangan itu.

Beberapa orang memasang wajah keterkejutan mereka. Beberapa lainnya hanyalah besikap datar dan hanya satu yang sepertinya tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Nona Sakura akan tinggal di sini mulai hari ini," lanjut Bibi Chiyo. Ia berjalan ke samping Sakura, di depan tujuh pasang mata yang menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya. "Cerita yang panjang, Keponakanku! Tsunade yang menyebabkannya. Tak apa kan, jika Tobi sekamar dengan Sasori?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah mendongak cepat. Dari roman mukanya jelas-jelas dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak menyukai keputusan itu. Matanya menatap bergantian antara Bibi Chiyo dan seorang laki-laki bertopeng aneh yang sedari tadi hanya bertingkah tak jelas.

"Tidak mau," sahutnya singkat.

"Sasori..." Bibi Chiyo menegur. "Kalian kan tidak terlalu besar, kalian bisa berbagi tempat tidur."

"Anak TK pun bisa memahami kata'tidak mau'," anak berambut merah itu pergi ke kamar dan menutup keras pintunya.

Beberapa saat suasana di ruang tengah menjadi sepi tak mengenakkan. Kekakuan merembet pada tiap-tiap orang. Sungguh ini bukan awal pertemuan yang baik. Bisa dibilang, mungkin awal yang buruk. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kedepannya.

"Malam ini kau tidur di tempatku dulu," seseorang akhirnya angkat bicara. "Tidak repot kan, hn?"

Bibi Chiyo tersenyum dan berkata," Tidak kusangaka kau bisa berbaik hati juga. Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Nona Sakura." Ia berjalan ke sisi ruangan lain.

"Oia, aku Deidara," kata orang yang tadi menawarkan kamarnya untuk Sakura. "Biang onar di sini."

"Kisame. Senang bertemu denganmu," seorang berkulit kebiruan berdiri sambil menenteng sebuah stoples kaca dengan ikan kecil di dalamnya. "Yang sedang menghitung pengeluaran bulanan itu adalah Kakuzu," Kisame menunjuk seorang pria yang meringkuk di sudut kursi panjang. Tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan sempoa. Sakura terkikik tertahan.

"Dan yang benar-benar aneh, unik, dan antik...." Hidan menunjuk seorang yang memang dianggap "unique" dari segi mana pun. "Zetsu," katanya.

"Dan dia?" Sakura menunjuk sosok yang sedari tadi sepertinya tidak bisa diam.

Kisame dan Hidan tergelak.

"Namaku Tobiii! Si Anak Baik!" serunya membuat Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Dan yang panas-panas tadi itu adalah Sasori. Maklum, dia paling kecil di sini. Jadi agak merepotkan," kata Kisame.

"Bersenang-senanglah di sini, Nona Sakura," kata Hidan. "Anggap kita adalah saudara."

"Iya, terima kasih. Dan, errr, lebih enak didengar jika kalian mau memanggilku Sakura saja," Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"OK, Sakura!" Tobi mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Bibi Chiyo mondar-mandir di seluruh ruangan. Tas keranjang anyamannya dipenuhi kue dan biskuit. Kini ia mengaduk-aduk lemari, mengeluarkan beberapa obat. Bibirnya tak berhenti bergerak, berkata ini dan itu.

"...mungkin aku akan kembali minggu depan. Ayahmu itu sungguh merepotkan! Padahal sudah kubilang saat kunjungan minggu lalu, minum obatmu! Dia selalu melupakannya, dasar orang tua."

Dia kembali menata isi tasnya.

"Kalau begini aku kan tidak bisa menemani Nona Sakura. Tapi semoga saja kau nyaman tinggal di sini, Nak!"

Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke samping meja dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan, masing-masing telah diduduki. Matanya menatap bergantian di kedua orang itu.

"Nona tak apa kan kalau aku pergi? Kuharap anak-anak yang lain bisa membuatmu nyaman di sini. Jika tidak, Nona bisa kirim surat ke aku," kata Bibi Chiyo memelengkan kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut pink.

"Terima kasih, Bibi," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kau," Bibi Chiyo menatap dalam sosok yang duduk di seberang gadis itu. "Aku ingin kau bersikap manis! Jadilah anak baik, buat Nona Sakura nyaman di sini. Mengerti kau, Sasori?"

Orang itu menatap lurus ke atas kepala Sakura. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas. Sikapnya tenang walau memang memancarkan ketidaksukaan. Ia mendengus kesal.

"...."

"Sasori..." Bibi Chiyo menunggu respon.

"...."

"Ah, percuma menunggu jawabanmu. Yang pasti, aku tidak ingin mendengar hal-hal buruk dari mulut Hidan sendiri! Selamat tinggal semua!"

Pintu berderit tertutup dan hingga tertutup seluruhnya. Ruangan menjadi kembali sunyi. Hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela tingkap dan menggembungkan gorden krem itu sangat menusuk di pagi hari ini. Seperti keadaan dua orang yang kini saling lempar tatapan peperangan.

Sakura menatap orang di depannya dengan cemberut. Memang awalnya ia bisa memaafkan kelakuan Sasori saat pertama bertemu. Bisa dimaklumi jika haknya memiliki kamar pribadi itu diambil dan ia marah. Tapi kejadian berikutnya membuat Sakura ingin mematahkan hidung anak berambut merah itu.

Hal yang membuat Sakura kesal yaitu saat dia hendak membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, tiba-tiba Sasori menarik lengannya. Memaksanya mundur. Dengan santai ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Saat Sakura bertanya pun alasannya hanya untuk buang air kecil. Ya, dan anehnya itu memakan waktu hampir setengah jam.

Hal kedua, saat sarapan. Menu pagi itu pasta apel. Sakura yang sedang menyangga kepalanya tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong ke depan hingga kepalanya sukses jatuh di piringnya. Pasta apel yang lembek menjadi maskernya hari ini. Dan siapa pelakunya? Anak berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata "Aku tidak sengaja."

Kembali ke suasana pagi ini, Sasori membalas pandangan menusuk Sakura. Ia seperti mendeklarasikan kemenangannya dengan senyum sinisnya. Tangannya ia lipat di dadanya seakan ia adalah boss di sini.

"Kau kalah hari ini, Nona Sakura," katanya sembari memberikan tekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

Alis Sakura bertautan. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Hei, anak kecil! Aku tahu saat kau mendorongku ke piring itu sengaja. Dan asal kau tahu, aku bisa saja mengadukanmu ke Bibi Chiyo. Tapi tidak akan kulakukan, aku tak ingin anak kecil sepertimu terus-terusan dimarahi," balas Sakura.

"Jangan mengasihaniku dengan perkataan seperti itu," Sasori menyahut. "Dan jangan panggil aku anak kecil! Kita seumuran, camkan itu."

Sakura memandang Sasori dengan tatapan menilai. Seumuran? Mungkin Sakura tak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja, wajah bocah itu tak menunjukkan bahwa ia berumur enam belas tahun.

"Apa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Sasori sedikit berteriak. "Jangan bilang kau suka padaku," suaranya memelan sedikit saat berkata.

"Haah? Suka? Tidak ada rumus yang mengarahkanku pada pernyataan itu!"

"Menilai, huh? Memang aku memiliki wajah seorang anak kecil," mata Sasori terpejam. Ia bangkit dari kusinya. "Tapi jangan remehkan aku, Sakura."

Ia berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mengumpatinya habis-habisan.

"Dasar anak keciiil!!"

BLETAK!

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Kelompok-kelompok anak terlihat di beberapa sudut sekolah Suna High. Saling berteriak, mengumpat, tertawa, melirik sinis, atau membaca buku pada kelompok anak sains berkaca mata tebal. Beberapa kelompok memang memiliki ciri tersendiri. Ada geng modis, kelompok anak perempuan populer yang selalu membuat kerumunan siswa tersibak saat mereka lewat. Sedangkan untuk anak laki-laki, mereka memilih mengerjai para pecundang dengan menghajarnya berkeroyok atau memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam lubang toilet.

Gaara tidak termasuk kelompok mana pun meski beberapa kelompok "elit" menawarinya. Ia tak suka sebuah strata yang terbuat secara naluriah itu di sekolahnya. Seperti yang ia lakukan pagi ini, berdiri sendiri di mobil sport Ferrari merahnya. Matanya berpusat pada gerbang sekolah.

"Tayuya!" panggilnya pada seorang gadis berambut merah. Yang merasa dipanggil segera menghentikan langkahnya dan memalingkan pandangan dari novel yang ia baca. Ia membalikkan badan saat Gaara mendekatinya.

"Pagi, Gaara!" sapa gadis itu. Ia membetulkan letak rambutnya yang terikat.

"Pagi," Gaara tersenyum singkat. "Kau melihat Sakura?"

Tayuya menggeleng cepat. Air mukanya sedikit berubah. Ada yang tidak diinginkannya pada pertemuan kali ini.

"Biasanya dia berangkat pagi, kan? Atau yang sering kulihat ia sudah ada di sampingmu," jawab Tayuya.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya menyipit saat sinar matahari pagi menyentuh pupilnya. Ia menggeleng.

"Dia tidak berangkat...." gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh pada gadis yang di depannya. "Terima kasih."

Gaara berjalan cepat ke dalam gedung sekolah sedangkan Tayuya mengehela napas panjang dan kembali berjalan.

"Tidak bisakah dia didekati?"

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Gaara tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Dia terus memikirkan Sakura. Di mana dia? Kenapa tidak berangkat? Tidak ada izin? Bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif.

Ia memacu mobilnya cepat ke mansion Minato. Mobilnya berhenti di depan gerbang besi tinggi. Seorang penjaga berbadan besar keluar dari pos jaga dan berbicara dari balik pagar. Ia sudah familiar dengan pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Gaara?"

Gaara memandang ke arah balkon di ujung bangunan besar itu. Jendelanya tertutup rapat dan ia tidak tahu apakah yang dicarinya ada di sana atau tidak.

"Sakura. Apakah Sakura ada di dalam?" tanya Gaara tanpa menatap pada si penjaga.

Penjaga itu bergumam tak jelas membuat Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memandang penjaga itu.

"Nona Sakura sedang pergi."

Mata Gaara menyipit.

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Itu bukan sepengetahuan saya," jawab penjaga itu.

"Bisa aku menemui nyonyamu?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi nyonya besar sedang tidak bisa diganggu."

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya seakan baru saja mengajari seorang anak TK belajar logaritma.

"Dengar, Izumo. Ini masalah penting. Sakura tidak berangkat sekolah tanpa izin. Baiklah jika ia tak memberikan surat izin pada pihak sekolah, tapi..." Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. "...ia tidak pernah tidak memberiku kabar jika ada sesuatu, sekecil pun itu."

Penjaga yang disebut Gaara bernama Izumo itu terlihat sedikit terpojokkan. Rahangnya bergerak-gerak menahan sesuatu.

"Tapi ini urusan keluarga. Privasi, kuharap Anda tahu, Tuan Gaara."

Mulut Gaara membuka sedikit.

"Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini." Gaara mencengkeram jeruji besi. "Dan biarkan aku mengeceknya untuk memastikan semua 'baik-baik saja'!"

"Sudah kukatakan tidak bisa. Pergilah, Tuan Gaara."

"Pergi!? Aku tahu ada sesuatu di dalam sana dan kau suruh aku pergi?" Gaara tertawa aneh. Ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Izumo sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik cepat dan menggendor pagar besi itu keras-keras.

"Biarkan aku masuk dan mencari jawaban sendiri dari Tsunade!" teriak Gaara.

Izumo terkejut. Ia reflek mengambil sebuah pistol kecil dari ikat pinggangnya. Beberapa penjaga yang mendengar ini juga medekat.

"Jadi kau mau main kekerasan?" tantang Gaara. Napasnya semakin tak beraturan. Sejenak ia seperti bepikir. "Baiklah...."

Gaara membalikkan badan dan kembali memasuki mobilnya. Sebelum berbalik dengan sedikit menge-_drift_, ia melemparkan pandangan menusuk pada Izumo dan yang lainnya.

"Sial!" Gaara memukul stir mobil. Ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga 180 km/jam. "Ada yang tidak beres, aku tahu. Sakura, di mana kau?" Tangan kirinya yang bebas memijit kepalanya.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Makan malam kali ini cukup hangat. Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, dan Deidara sudah pulang dari pekerjaan mereka di tambang emas. Sasori tentu saja belum ikut, ia masih kecil. Ini yang membuat olokan Sakura pada Sasori beralasan.

"Kau mau menambah rotinya?" tawar Hidan pada Sakura.

"Sudah cukup, terima kasih," kata Sakura.

"Kau bisa cerita tentang ibu tirimu, Sakura?" Kisame bertanya. "Kulihat ada masalah besar di sini," lanjutnya diiringi anggukan beberapa kepala.

Sakura meletakkan sendoknya. Ia menatap satu-satu wajah antusias yang menunggunya bercerita.

"Entahlah, semuanya belum jelas. Yang kutahu, ibu tiriku itu berniat melakukan kejahatan padaku. Dan aku hanya punya perkiraan bahwa ayah... dibunuh olehnya. Tapi, tapi itu hanya dugaanku saja!"

Hidan mengangguk-angguk.

"Mungkin memang begitu. Tak ada kemustahilan juga jika ia akan beniat jahat lagi padamu. Dan soal foto yang kau bawa itu, itu kedua orang tuamu?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengangguk lemah.

"Sudahlah.... Ada kita di sini! Kalau ada apa-apa biar kuhajar dia!" Deidara menyeletuk sambil menggigit apel.

"Walau agak berlebihan, tapi Deidara benar. Ada kita. Bibi Chiyo menyayangimu dan kita juga," sambung Hidan.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba suasana kembali berubah saat sebuah suara menyahut keras.

"Kita?"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak kecil itu. Sasori.

"Seingatku kau belum buat perjanjian tentang maksud kata 'kita' itu kan, Hidan?"

"Kau bicara apa, adik kecil? Kita saudara dan kau lahir setelahku. Jadilah anak baik dan penurut, ya!" Kakuzu mengacak-acak rambut merah Sasori yang membuat Sasori semakin jengkel. Wajahnya bersemu merah membuat semua orang di situ tertawa terbahak-bahak.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Bunyi deru kereta api bawah tanah menggetarkan gendang telinga. Pengumuman keberangkatan terus berbunyi dari speaker. Gerombolan manusia yang baru saja turun menyebar kembali memenuhi stasiun bawah tanah itu. Penjaja makanan dan para pengamen jalanan menambah bisingnya suasana.

Kini Gaara duduk di kursi besi panjang di dekat pilar. Badannya membungkuk dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Matanya memandang lurus lantai berdebu. Angin kencang yang menderu saat kereta lewat menggoyangkan rambut merah pendeknya. Ia rapatkan jaket _jeans_-nya.

"Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai itu?"

Gaara melirik asal suara berat di sampingnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin," Gaara menjawab, "maksudku, pastinya sangat merasa kehilangan. Kesedihan. Akan memikirkannya terus-terusan."

Laki-laki di samping Gaara terdiam. Ia mencerna jawaban Gaara lalu mengagguk setuju. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari dalam saku celana hitamnya. Menyulutnya dan menghirupnya perlahan. Tangannya menyodorkan bungkus itu pada Gaara.

"Tidak, aku tidak merokok," kata Gaara.

"Inilah caraku untuk menghilangkan kesedihan," lanjut orang itu. Kepulan asap berkumpul di depan wajahnya.

"Kau kehilangan seseorang?" tanya Gaara.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng lalu tersenyum geli.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Tidak, Nak! Aku tidak merasa kehilangan. Tapi mengalaminya. Mungkin kau akan bingung dibuatnya. Oleh sebab itu aku menanyaimu."

Gaara memalingkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke depan tembok lain yang dibatasi oleh rel kereta.

"Perasaan manusia memang tidak bisa disamakan dengan logika. Pikiran dan hati tidaklah sama, walapun pada praktiknya mereka bekerja bersamaan," ujar Gaara.

"Kau benar, Nak. Pikiran ini sudah dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang saling berkebalikan. Saat hati ini seharusnya merasakan apa yang seharusnya naluri manusia rasakan, ia menolaknya."

Gaara menoleh. "Ada yang ganjil."

Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku sering menebar kesedihan pada orang lain, karena itu pekerjaanku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil—seperti katamu, tapi beda presepsi. Aku butuh rasa kehilangan dan aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu," laki-laki itu menunjuk wajah Gaara. "Benar, kan?"

Gaara terdiam. Benar, kan? Ya. Sangat.

"Benar-benar tragis," bisik Gaara. "Saat di mana ia hilang adalah saat di mana aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk. "Biar kurasakan sejenak," katanya.

Gaara tesenyum mendengar perkataan pria itu. Sangat polos. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Hmm.... Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Sungguh buta perasaan ini." Kepulan asap kembali muncul.

"Kau tahu, Nak?" pria itu mengalihkan kembali perhatian Gaara. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang hilang di dunia ini, hanya tersembunyi. Carilah dia, pasti ada di suatu tempat. Walaupun itu sudah berupa batu nisan."

Gaara berjengit mendengarnya. Jelas-jelas ia tersinggung. Mati maksudnya?

"Apa maksud ucapan Anda?"

"Aku hanya hiperbolis. Maaf, Nak. Tapi kulihat masih ada kehidupan. Lagi pula kesedihanmu belum lama ini, kan? Yakinlah ia masih baik-baik saja."

Ketegangan Gaara mengendur. Hampir saja ia meremukkan tulang iga orang itu. Gaara sadar, ia hanya termakan emosi.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja," bisik Gaara.

"Oh, jamku selesai hari ini," kata pria itu sambil bangkit setelah menoleh pada arlojinya. Ia mendekati Gaara yang juga sudah berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas waktumu, Nak! Kuharap kau tak tersinggung pada lelucon bodohku tadi," katanya seraya menjabat tangan Gaara. "Namamu, Nak?"

"Gaara," jawab Gaara, ia menurunkan tangannya. Pria di depannya tersenyum.

"Aku Bee. Semoga lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Pria besar itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan santai menjauhi Gaara.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Next Chapter 5: New Hope**

"Kau harus sekolah, kan, Nona? Dan kau juga Sasori! Sudah setahun sejak kau mogok untuk sekolah! Tenang saja, semua urusan administrasi sudah aku siapkan. Kalian tinggal berangkat!" Bibi Chiyo terseyum bangga.

"Haah?" Sasori memekik.

"Dan aku sudah mencarikan sekolah bagus di luar daerah tempat tinggal Nona Sakura yang dulu, untuk meminimalisasi kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi," lanjutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mampir Bentar, Yuk! Please....**

End of chapter 4.

Waduh, maksa banget ya? Maaf ya minna-san, nggak bisa bagus. Rencananya mau update Sabtu malam, tapi ketiduran, hehee.... Jadinya dirampungin Minggu siang.

Oia, maaf ya kalau besok-besok agak lelet update dan malah semakin aneh fict-nya soalnya kepepet acara klasiknya anak sekolah, belajar! Bulan depan aku udah kenaikan kelas T_T. Mohon doanya juga ya minna, moga bisa naik kelas ^^

Review, aku bahas satu-satu (aku sayang ibu)

**Aoi Misora**: Aiih, kamu setia baca fict buruk rupa ini? Makasiiih *huge* (langsung ditablok) Jawaban senpai terjawab! Nenek Chiyo hero-nya, hehehee....

Aduuuh, makasiih ya *blushing*, aku nggak suka sinetron soalnya, hehee.

Nikah? Hummm.... Ide bagus nih! Tampung! Siip, wanna review again-again-again-dst.??

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**: Uda kejawab pertanyaan senpai, Nenek Chiyo.... Horeee! *keplok-keplok sendiri* Sayangnya GaaSaku udah aku pisahin T_T, tapi nggak ada yang nggak mungkin kalau Saku ketemu orang lain yang bikin skandal pairing baru =P

**pick-a-doo**: Heheheheee... Jadi aneh gini ya? Gomen ne~~ Repiuw lagi dong, yang ini gaje nggak? Makasih ya!

**Ruki_y**: Hahahaaa, kasihan ya Bee! Nuri jahat! Hehee, minta dong review-nya =)

**Azuka Kanahara**: Gyaaaah! Gomen ne! *mbungkuk-mbungkuk* Habisnya waktu itu jadinya mendadak banget, jadi ya singkat (malah ngeles =_=)

Makasih, makasiih ya! Yaaa, nyerempet ama cerita Snow White. Yang ini gimana? Masih kurang panjang? Hehee, makasih senpai!

**GreenGaara**: makasiih! Tapi yang fic berikutnya nggak lucu lagi T_T

**Tsukimori Reyna**: Jeng jeng jeng jeeeeng! Nenek Chiyo! Wkwkwk, arigatou ne! Tapi yang sekarang udah nggak ada leluconnya, masih mau review lagi kan? Sambil nunggu next chapt, mau popcorn?

**kirangelost**: iiih, makasiiih ^^ Gak pa-pa kok telat, nggak ada yang telat. Dan gak pa-pa juga klo panggil nuri. Uda apdet, reviewnya senpai? Hahahaa... XD

**Angga Uchiha Haruno**: Waduh? Anak kuntilanak? Wkwkwk, makanya bacanya di tempat sepi aja. Ho'oh nih, serius! Makasih uda repiu ^^ Lagi yaa...

Yep, udah semuanya dan arigatou ne!

Dewa ja arimashita on the next chapter!


	5. New Hope

**A Nuri's Room House Production**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Grimms**

**Presents**

**Another Snow White Story**

**Director: nuri-chan**

**Starring: Haruno Sakura**

**Note Chapter 5**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: AU and OOC, maybe**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pairing: …. (hey, it'll appear soon! ^_^) **

* * *

**Previous Chapter 4:**

"Bibi Chiyo!?" Sakura berjengit menatap sosok di depannya.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona Haruno," kata nenek tua itu. Sakura bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat berbeda di depannya. Ia melihat sebuah bangunan kecil tua, rumah Bibi Chiyo.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Aku tahu kalian akan berpikir, 'ada apa dengan Bee?' kan? Terserah. Yang kutahu, kali ini sudah cukup. Dan Kabuto, maaf," lanjut Bee, "aku berhenti dari profesi ini."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Biarkan aku masuk dan mencari jawaban sendiri dari Tsunade!" teriak Gaara.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai itu?"

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Gaara," jawab Gaara, ia menurunkan tangannya. Pria di depannya tersenyum.

"Aku Bee. Semoga lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Hope**

PLUK!

"Hah, benar-benar pemerintah semakin busuk! Bahkan tidak bisa mempermainkan nilai tukar uang saja. Payah." Pria bermantel kain satin itu melemparkan koran ke atas meja kayu berukir, di samping teh dan _sandwich_ ikan tuna.

"Sudahlah, tidak terlalu berdampak pada kita," seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam yang disanggul rapi menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Tetap saja berdampak. Paling tidak pemasukan bisa turun satu persen!"

"Kau baru saja mengambil alih sebuah perusahaan tambang besar, Sayang! Tidak sebanding dengan satu persen yang hilang." Wanita itu mengaduk cangkirnya dan mengambil sepotong _sandwich_.

Pria tegap itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Seringai kecil muncul di ujung bibirnya. Ia mengangguk-angguk menyetujui perkataan istrinya itu.

"Ya. Untung saja aku bisa menyelinap di kesempatan kecil itu. Tak mudah mendapatkan tambang emas Minato. Suah hampir tujuh tahun sejak aku mengincarnya!"

Wanita itu ikut tersenyum.

"Eh, anak itu sudah pulang?" pria itu bertanya.

"Yang mana? Kita punya dua, kau lupa?"

"Haah, yang paling tua. Itachi."

"Belum. Jam tiga dia minta jemput di bandara."

BRAK!

Seorang anak laki-laki jangkung memasuki ruangan besar mewah dan klasik itu dengan langkah lebar. Tas hitamnya ia tenteng di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya membawa jaket jeans _army_. Sepatunya berderap dan menggema di ruangan itu. Ia tak menoleh pada dua orang yang sedang duduk di kursi samping tangga.

"Pulang sore lagi," kata pria itu, memejamkan matanya dan menyeruput pelan tehnya. Nadanya terdengar dalam, jika dipehatikan jelas bisa didengar ada nada sindiran di dalamnya.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti di tangga dan berujar pelan namun pasti, "Urusan organisasi." Ia kembali menaiki tangga dengan lebih cepat. Ruangan kembali sunyi.

"Anak itu! Kapan mau serius? Tidak seperti Itachi. Padahal sudah kelas 3, bukan?" kata si pria setelah mendengar pintu kamar atas tertutup.

"Hargai sedikit kesibukan Sasuke. Walapun begitu ia tetap jadi yang terbaik setiap tahunnya kan? Tidak puaskah kau melihat angka satu di laporan semesternya?"

"Hn."

"Oh, dan juga... katanya Sasuke terpilih jadi ketua OSIS tahun ini."

"Hn!?"

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau lapar, makan malam ada di bawah. Jangan lupa panaskan dulu."

KLEK!

Anak berambut merah itu menyibakkan selimutnya, duduk di pinggir ranjang dan termenung. Mata hijau redupnya mengintip bulan separuh yang telihat dari celah-celah tirai merahnya, yang diterbangkan angin malam melalui jendela besarnya yang tidak tertutup. Bisa ia lihat bercak-bercak kehitaman di permukaan bulan. Sesekali serentet awan tipis berarak perlahan, bagaikan kapas tipis yang terburai dan diterbangkan pelan.

Lama ia bertahan pada posisinya. Menghirup pelan-pelan udara malam yang menusuk baginya. Mencoba menghilangkan kepenatan yang hampir dua minggu ini menguras pikirannya. Tetap saja, bayangan itu menghantuinya.

Tarik napas.

Hembuskan.

Tidak bisa!

Ia menggeleng cepat. Ya, sudah dua minggu ini Sakura hilang. Tak ada kabar yang berarti dari rumahnya. Surat-surat pemberitahuan dari sekolah tak mendapat jawaban. Penjaganya selalu menguraikan alasan bertele-tele, seperti sudah dihapalkan oleh mereka sebelumnya. Pernah ia menerobos memasuki wilayah mansion Minato itu dengan susah payah. Menyelinap ke balkon atas dan menjebol pintu kamar si gadis. Tapi yang didapat mengecewakannya. Hanya ada kamar kosong yang rapi. Dan satu hal yang aneh, tidak ada foto kedua orangtuanya di sana.

"_Hanya tersisa satu. Foto ayah dan ibuku, ada aku juga. Masih bayi, tentunya! Hari itu aku lahir. Haaah, kalau aku bawa, kau pasti akan tergelak!"_

"Ah!" Gaara berteriak pelan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Menyerahkah dia? Tidak. Belum.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Hahahaa, kau lihat wajahnya? Seperti tempat sampah! Benar-benar keterlaluan perbuatan Kiba."

"Jelas! Karena kali ini anak itu masuk tempat sampah."

"Anak itu memang membuat mataku pedih. Kau bisa melihat celananya pagi ini, tahun 70-an?"

Kelompok anak itu tertawa keras. Tidak ada yanmenggubris tingkah mereka. Sudah biasa jika membicarakan korban kepencundangan minggu ini.

"Pembicaraan bodoh." Itu salah satu alasan kenapa Gaara tidak menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Tidak peduli kepopuleran yang bakal didapat. Toh dia sudah sering jadi bahan pembicaraan, ikon pemuda terpanas tahun ini. Entah sebutan itu dari mana. Apa karena penampilannya? Atau sikapnya pada gadis yang selalu di sampingnya itu?

Gaara duduk sendirian di tangga batu dekat taman sekolah. Kebosanan melanda dirinya. Biasanya jam-jam seperti ini ia habiskan bersama Sakura. Menemaninya belanja keperluan ibu tirinya, memaksanya makan siang bersama, memainkan ujung rambut pink-nya, atau mendengar cerita Sakura. Bukan mendengar sebenarnya, hanya betah memandang wajah gadis itu berlama-lama.

Sekolahan semakin lengang. Ia masih diam di sana. Hingga seseorang mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Entah apa maunya tapi orang itu masih diam. Gaara menoleh.

"Tayuya?"

Orang itu tersenyum manis. Ia meletakkan beberapa novel di sampingnya.

"Masih memikirkan Sakura?"

Gaara bergeming kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku turut sedih ia masih belum muncul. Bagaimanapun Sakura termasuk gadis yang baik dan pintar. Tidak sombong. Jarang ada gadis seperti dia," kata Tayuya berbisik.

Itu alasan mengapa hati Gaara bisa teralih pada gadis bermata hijau itu.

"Hn."

"Ummm, tidak apa kan kalau aku duduk di sini?"

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara.

"Eh, ummm, kelas biologi besok, kau mau duduk dengan siapa?" wajah Tayuya memerah. Sedikit kegugupan terdengar dari suaranya.

Sayang, bukan apa yang gadis itu harapkan. Laki-laki di sampingnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku akan duduk sendiri."

"Ooh...." Tayuya menunduk. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Bodohnya ia menawarkan hal yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya. Tangannya memunguti kembali novel-novel di tangga dengan bergegas.

"A-a, ini sudah sore. Aku duluan, Gaara. Sore!"

Gadis itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Gaara.

"Kenapa ia tak mendapat julukan 'pemuda terdingin' saja!?" umpat Tayuya.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Halo, anak-anak!" seru Bibi Chiyo setelah ia menutup pintu kayu di belakangnya.

"Lebih terlambat?" Hidan beralih dari buku religiusnya ke wajah bibinya itu yang kini terlihat lelah namun ceria.

"Iya," jawab Bibi Chiyo. Ia berjalan cepat ke lemari untuk meletakkan keranjangnya dan mengaitkan mantelnya ke samping pintu belakang. "Aku punya berita baik, khususnya untuk anak-anak kecil kita!"

Semuanya saling berpandangan. Siapa yang disebut anak-anak kecil olehnya? Tidak ada yang mau mengaku.

"Dengar Nona Sakura dan Sasori," Bibi Chiyo duduk. "Berita baik yang kubawa untuk kalian adalah buah pikirku sebulan ini. Ohohohoo, paling tidak Nona Sakura masih bisa meneruskan studinya."

Jadi anak-anak kecil itu adalah mereka berdua.

"Aku dan ayahmu sudah merundingkan sesuatu. Sudah kurencanakan, kalian harus kembali ke sekolah.

Kedua anak kecil itu terdiam.

"Kau harus sekolah, kan, Nona? Dan kau juga Sasori! Sudah setahun sejak kau mogok untuk sekolah! Tenang saja, semua urusan administrasi sudah aku siapkan. Kalian tinggal berangkat!" Bibi Chiyo terseyum bangga.

"Haah?" Sasori memekik.

"Dan aku sudah mencarikan sekolah bagus di luar daerah tempat tinggal Nona Sakura yang dulu, untuk meminimalisasi kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi," lanjutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau mogok sekolah?" Sakura menatap sosok di depannya dengan sinis. Yang ditatap hanya membuang muka.

"Sasori dulu mogok sekolah. Ia berhenti di awal kelas 2. Dan sekarang aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah barumu, Sasori. Kau harus mengulang di kelas 2!" mata Bibi Chiyo menyipit ke arah Sasori.

"Dan Nona Sakura, karena ini sudah tahun ajaran baru kurasa kau bisa ditempatkan di kelas 3. Kupikir Nona berhenti sejak semester 2, kan?"

"Ummm, yah! Ya, mungkin aku bisa mengejar ketinggalan." Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimanapun Bibi Chiyo sudah banyak membantu Sakura.

"Bagus! Lusa, oke? Gampang untuk mengatur keperluan kalian!" kata Bibi Chiyo semangat. ia berjalan pergi ke belakang. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan di dapur, tapi ada saja pekerjaannya.

"Yah, kalian harus sekolah kan? Rumah akan sepi di siang hari saat kita pulang," keluh Deidara.

"Kalian pikir di mana mereka akan sekolah? Konoha High atau Hi High School?" tanya Hidan.

Kisame mengedikkan bahunya dan berkata, "Lihat saja besok."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Sakura berbaring telungkup di atas ranjang. Tangannya memegang pigura foto. Matanya tak lepas dari gambar tiga orang di sana. Ayah, ibu, dan dia. Seakan mereka bisa mendengar, sesekali Sakura berbicara pelan.

"Hari ini aku bisa tersenyum lagi. Kau tahu, ayah, ibu? Aku benar-benar merasakan apa arti hidup. Hidup yang sepatutnya dipertahankan. Yah, Bibi Chiyo secara tak sengaja mengajarkan ini semua padaku, juga keponakan-keponakannya." Sakura membayangkan kejadian-kejadian di jam-jam yang lalu.

"Bibi Chiyo benar-benar baik hati. Bahkan dia mau menyekolahkanku, bukankah itu hebat? Entahlah apa di sekolah yang baru aku bisa menikmatinya atau tidak. Apalagi kalau Gaara tidak muncul."

Sakura tersentak. Ia seakan baru menemukan benda yang hilang selama dua minggu ini.

"Ya, ampun! Gaara! Bagaimana dia sekarang?" Sakura terduduk. Guratan-guratan kekhawatiran muncul di wajah putihnya. "Kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Tapi...."

...tidak mungkin Gaara tidak akan panik. Gaara mencari Sakura. Dan Sakura sudah bisa menduganya itu.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Gaara."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

SREET!

Gaara tiba-tiba tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia seakan baru lari marathon naik gunung. Matanya ia usap-usap cepat.

"Mimpi," bisik Gaara yang langsung merebahkan diri lagi di kasur busanya. _Bed cover_ ia naikkan hingga sebatas dada bawah. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sekelebat bayangan tadi. Baru saja gadis yang ia cari seakan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya.

"_Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Gaara."_

"Kuberharap juga begitu...."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

TOK, TOK!

"Halo, adik kecilku...." bisik sesosok laki-laki tinggi yang menyelinap masuk ke sebuah kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu meja kecil. Keremangan menyembunyikan wajah sosok lain yang sedang terduduk di depan meja belajar. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kau tidak turun untuk makan malam?"

"Kenapa kau pulang lebih cepat?"

Sebuah tawa jernih keluar tertahan.

"Aku ingin melihat penobatan adikku sebagai ketua OSIS tahun ini."

"Hn."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau sudah yakin dengan pidatomu?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kurasa kau memang sudah siap—walau aku yakin masih ada yang kurang dengan dirimu. Akan kuantar kau besok pagi."

"Tidak perlu."

"Hn?"

"Kau berangkat saat acaranya dimulai, kalau kau mau melihatku."

"Hei, hei! Itu kan jam ayah dan ibu, bukan aku!"

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri besok pagi! Tak perlu kau antar karena aku juga masih banyak uru...." kata-katanya tercekat. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke sosok yang tak kalah jangkung dengannya. " Ayah katamu?"

Dalam keremangan itu, ia bisa melihat ukiran senyum di bibir lawan bicaranya yang tengah berdiri santai.

"Ayah bilang bahwa dia akan berangkat begitu ibu cerita tentang kemenangan suaramu di pemilihan ketua OSIS."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Kau tidak mempercayai kakakmu ini?

"Kau bisa saja berbohong untuk menghiburku, tradisi seperti biasa."

"Kali ini tidak, Sasuke."

"...."

"Kau sudah puas? Baiklah, selamat malam dan... sukses untuk besok!"

Terdengar langkah kaki ringan menjauhi meja belajar itu.

"Itachi.... Terima kasih."

"Hn."

KLEK!

"Huuuuuh...." anak itu menyangga kepalanya di satu sisi dengan tangannya. Mata hitamnya menyusuri deretan huruf-huruf yang tertulis rapi. Kepenatan sepertinya tengah melanda dirinya. Bahkan perkataan sang kakak bahwa ayahnya akan melihat dirinya besok adalah sebuah kabar yang masih belum membangkitkan semangatnya. Mungkin ia sedang malas hari ini. Ia tak menggubris telepon selulernya yang berulang kali bergetar. Layar lebarnya menunjukkan bahwa seseorang tengah mencoba meneleponnya. Simbol amplop tertutup muncul di salah satu sudut.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, ia menyerah juga. Diangkatnya telepon genggamnya dan membiarkan si pengganggu berbicara.

"_Hai, Sasuke Sayang! Kenapa lama sekali baru kau angkat?"_

"Aku sibuk."

"_Oh, tentu saja! Kau jadi ketua OSIS besok. Ah, bahagianya aku! Aku bisa membuat gadis itu menangis esok pagi, hahahaa...."_

"...."

"_Aku ingin duduk di sampingmu besok, oke? Oh, aku harus mengurus kulitku dulu. Tak mungkin besok aku berjalan di sampingmu dengan dandanan norak. Baiklah, samp...."_

Tut!

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya sebelum orang di seberang menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Dilihatnya deretan pesan singkat yang masuk.

The Stupid One-_Hei, anak sok keren! Jangan lupa untuk berangkat LEBIH AWAL! Kalau tidak, kau jadi pengganti bendera di depan sekolah esok pagi! Hahahaha! Tapi kuyakin kau akan bangun telat LAGI_

Neji H-_Sasuke, siapkan data yang sudah kau buat kemarin. Biar nanti kuurus pada pelantikannya. Kutunggu di ruang OSIS jam 06.30_

Sasuke menutup ponsel dan mematikannya. Ia terlalu malas hari ini. Benar-benar membuatnya jenuh. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas panjang. Tak juga ia temukan penyebab buruknya perasaannya. Perlahan, matanya terpejam.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Sakura dan Sasori turun dari bus di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuka lebar. Begitu pula dengan kedua anak itu, mereka juga cukup terkesan pada pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah jalan aspal terbentang lurus ke depan menuju sebuah gedung besar bernuansa musim gugur dengan sebuah pita besi melengkung di atas stupa batu berbentuk jilatan api di depan gedung itu yang bertuliskan "Hi High School". Di depan stupa itu menyembur air mancur indah dengan bunga-bunga menjalar melingkarinya.

'Beda jauh dengan sekolahanku dulu. Untung ada si bodoh Sakura di sini, paling tidak aku bisa sekolah lebih layak,' Sasori berkata dalam hati.

'Wow, tak kusangka ada sekolah sebesar ini di daerah sini. Tidak jauh beda dengan Suna High!' Sakura berkata pada diri sendiri.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Sasori berjalan mendahului Sakura yang langsung lari mengejarnya.

Diiiiin, Diiiiin!

Mereka berdua terlonjak kaget. Seketika dua kepala itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Bisa kau menyingkir dari pandanganku? Membuat mataku rusak!" seseorang berteriak dari dalam mobil bukaan diikuti tawa cekikikan.

Sakura bisa melihat tiga gadis cantik di dalam mobil mewah berwarna ungu. Tatapan mereka cukup membuat hati Sakura mencelos kesal. Tatapan mengejek. Kesimpulannya, semua sekolah sama saja. Gadis populer dan kelompok pecundang.

"Benar-benar awal yang buruk!" kata Sakura. "Sama seperti saat denganmu!"

"Kau menyalahkanku?" Sasori menyipitkan mata.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura.

Mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sakura membuka beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya lalu membandingkan gambar di kertas itu dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Hei! Lima menit lagi masuk, bodoh!" Sasori protes.

"Baiklah, adik kelasku. Kau pergilah ke sana," tunjuk Sakura pada sebuah pintu masuk di dekat ruang tata usaha. "Kita akan bertemu lagi di sini, pulang sekolah."

"Awas kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu di rumah!" Sasori berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang sepertinya mengabaikan ancamannya.

Sakura menengadah. Ditatapnya gerombolan-gerombolan siswa lain di beberapa tempat. Ia rasa mereka semua tidak menyadari kedatangan Sakura. Terlalu sibuk dengan urusan konyol mereka. Tapi justru itu yang Sakura inginkan. Tersembunyi dari pandangan umum.

Ia mengela napas.

"Semoga ini bisa jadi harapan baru buatku. Tuhan, lindungi aku dan orang-orang di sekitarku yang kusayangi dan menyayangiku."

Langkahnya dipercepat menuju lorong dalam gedung sekolah. Matanya kembali beralih antara kertas dan papan-papan kecil yang menggantung di tiap pintu. Ia berjalan lagi dan mencari-cari sebuah papan bertuliskan "Kelas 3 Kimia". Susahnya sekolah di sebuah SMA besar, kesulitan mencari kelas.

Teeeeet Teeeeet!

"Sial!" Sakura panik. Ia berlari sebisanya mencari-cari kelas itu hingga....

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

"Aw!"

...bertabrakan.

"Eh, kau tidak apa-apa?" orang yang Sakura tabrak mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Sakura yang jatuh. Sakura memandang orang itu. Tinggi dengan rambut kuning dan sepasang mata biru yang memancar penuh semangat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..." Sakura meraih tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." orang itu tersenyum canggung. Dengan ragu, anak laki-laki itu berbalik hendak meneruskan jalannya namun segera dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Maaf, kau tahu kelas 3 Kimia?"

"Iya? Eh, iya! Kau berbalik ke sana dan ada jalan ke kiri, kau masuk lalu pada pintu keenam kau bisa temukan kelas Kimia," katanya cepat. Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Terima kasih..."

"Kau, maaf tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu. Atau kita yang tidak pernah bertemu?"

"Benar. Aku masih baru di sini," jawab Sakura.

"Oh, pantas. Hehe, sampai jumpa... err..."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Ya, Haruno Sakura. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Sakura tersenyum dan membalikkan badan sampai akhirnya...

BRUK!

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

* * *

**Next Chapter 6: The New Comer**

"Siapa mereka?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kau bisa disentil dengan mudah oleh tiga wanita itu. Haaaah...."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

* * *

**Mampir Bentar Yuk, Please....**

End of chapter 5

GUBRAK! Maksa banget yah chapter kali ini. Lagi-lagi ngejar deadline sampai aku bela-belain nyelesain ini fict di kelas (tentunya yang mbuat di bawah meja). Auk ah, aku bingung masukin NEXT CHAPTER di tiap akhir fict ke dalam cerita, jujur yang NEXT2 CHAPTER itu belum aku buat, cuma bayangan aja kira-kira nanti mau yang gimana (Hooooooo!!! *dirajam readers*).

Bener-bener saya minta maaaaaaph! T_T

Yaudah, bahas review satu-satu (juga sayang ayah)

**pick-a-doo**: hahahaa... Aduh, makasih ya! ^^ Yang ini gimana? Tambah gak nyambung kah?

**Angga Uchiha Haruno**: Eh, Pein ama Konan kan di chapter 1 jadi babu, hohohooo.... Wogey! ^_^

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**: haduh, jangan sama Sasori *nyembunyiin Sasori ke belakang* Yang ini aja *njorokin seseorang yang masih kayak siluet* Hahahaaa, spoiler nih, Sakura nggak sama Sasori kok. (kayaknya dari plot di atas udah bisa ditebak deh jalan ceritanya.... termasuk pairingnya, hihihi)

**kirangelost**: aaaaaiiiih...!! *ikut2an histeris* Senpai itu yaaa, kemaren baru apdet aja senpai udah review, benar-benar bikin nuri terharuuuuw! Hiks! Hahaa, makasih. Gimana kalo fict-nya dekripsi tempat semua? *PLAK!* Uda apdet, reviewnya?? Hehee....

**Tsukimori Reyna**: (habis dipanggil pakai embel-embel –san berasa melayang) Fict kedua ini aja belum selesai, belum pantas aku dipanggi itu.... *merendahkan diri mode* Popcornnya dibayar pakai review yaa? (ngarep! =P)

**Azuka Kanahara**: Yang ini malah gak seru ya? Maaf kalau tambah jelek T_T. Keponakan Bibi Chiyo, minus Sasori udah 17 tahun ke atas deh.... Daaaan, ini dia! Itachi udah aku tongolin, tapi gomen ne cuma sedikit karena masih permulaan =) Oyeee, repiu lagi yaa? Minta saran bagusnya gimana, biar next chapt gak ancur begini =)

**Ruki_ya**: Pairingnya belum aku munculin, Nona, hohohoo.... mungkin di chapter 5 ato 6 uda kelihatan. Dan itu Itachi *nunjuk sosok yang masih agak gelap-gelap* Di sini Ita jadi konglomerat, gak tega saya masukin dia jadi 7 dwarf.

Aphuaaa??!! Lope-lope ama Bee?? Aaaaa, Tsunade dikemanain? Hihihi, makasih ya senpai. Repiuw yah?

**Aoi Misora**: Hiks, aku takut yang ini malah nggak seru T_T, mohon kritiknya senpai....

Sasori? Ihik, dia emang lucu *ngeremet pipi Sasori-danna*

Lho, Tsunade kurang galak ya? Oke, besok aku tambah galaknya! Makasih ya senpai!

Sekali lagi saya terima kasih dan minta maaf seandainya nggak bisa membahagiakan hati para readers! Maaf kalau besok makin molor (untung yang ini lebih awal) dikarenakan tes kenaikan di ambang pelupuk mataku, sampai kecolok gini T_T

Dewa ja arimashita on the next chapter!


	6. The New Comer

**A Nuri's Room House Production**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Grimms**

**Presents**

**Another Snow White Story**

**Director: Nuri von Mikaia the Earth Elf**

**Starring: Haruno Sakura**

**

* * *

Note Chapter 6**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: AU, Canon, and OOC, maybe**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pairing: …. (hey, it'll appear soon! ^_^) **

**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter 5: New Hope**

"Oh, dan juga... katanya Sasuke terpilih jadi ketua OSIS tahun ini."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Dan satu hal yang aneh, tidak ada foto kedua orangtuanya di sana.

"_Hanya tersisa satu. Foto ayah dan ibuku, ada aku juga. Masih bayi, tentunya! Hari itu aku lahir. Haaah, kalau aku bawa, kau pasti akan tergelak!"_

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Bagus! Lusa, oke? Gampang untuk mengatur keperluan kalian!" kata Bibi Chiyo semangat.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"_Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Gaara."_

"Kuberharap juga begitu...."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Ya, Haruno Sakura. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Sakura tersenyum dan membalikkan badan sampai akhirnya...

BRUK!

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: The New Comer**

Drrrrrrttt...! Drrrrrrttt...! Drrrrrrttt...!

"...."

Drrrrrrttt...! Drrrrrrttt...! Drrrrrrttt...!

"Aaakh...!"

PRAK!

...3 menit kemudian....

GUSRAK!

Sesosok anak laki-laki muncul terduduk dari balik selimut secara tiba-tiba dengan mata yang membelalak lebar. Rambut lurus gelapnya yang acak-acakan mencuat tak beraturan. Iris mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke tembok di depannya. Diiringi napas yang tak teratur, perlahan bola mata itu bergerak ke benda yang baru saja ia lempar, ke arah jam wekker di sudut kamar. Ia perhatikan jarum jam itu mengarah. Jarum panjang pada angka 10 dan jarum pendek pada angka 7.

"WUAAAAAAAKKHH!!!"

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Sementara di ruangan lain yang masih satu atap, keheningan masih menyelimuti pagi hari itu kala sang pemilik ruangan tengah menyeruput cappucino hangatnya hingga tiba-tiba....

"WUAAAAAAAKKHH!!!"

Bruuuuut...!

Kontan cappucino di mulutnya menyembur keluar. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tersedak sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue di meja sarapannya. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit-langit _gypsum_ kamar, seakan bisa melihat menembus ke ruangan di atasnya.

"Sasuke! Kenapa lagi dia? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut," ujarnya. Ia merapikan cangkir lalu beranjak pergi dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya pula salah satu pelayan di rumah itu tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tuan Muda Itachi..." kata pelayan wanita berambut gelap itu sedikit cemas.

Yang dipanggil Itachi menoleh. Mengedikkan kepalanya ke atas dan berkata, "Sasuke... biar aku saja. Paling hal bodoh lagi."

Pelayan itu mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya, Fuen, bisa minta tolong kau bereskan minumanku di kamar? Tadi tumpah di karpet, sayangnya," lanjut Itachi dengan senyum yang menyatakan ketidakenakannya.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda! Sudah tugas saya, permisi!" kata wanita itu seraya membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlalu dari pandangan Itachi. Itachi pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke lantai atas.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sasuke...."

Ia memutar kenop pintu dan, dengan sedikit keterkejutannya, ia memasuki kamar yang dipenuhi poster itu dengan hati-hati. Heran juga karena biasanya pintu itu bagaikan brankas berisikan miliaran uang, tak pernah terbuka dengan mudah di pagi hari dan saat penghuninya pergi.

"Sasu—" suara Itachi terpotong saat ia mendengar keributan dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan saat berikutnya, dengan suara keras anak yang dicarinya itu keluar, hanya dengan balutan handuk di setengah bagian bawah tubuhnya. Saat mengetahui ada orang lain di kamar itu, anak itu berjengit mundur.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Pergilah, aku tak punya banyak waktu!" Ia berlari ke kamar rak kecil lain yang berisi baju dan sepatu. Menyabet beberapa potongnya dan mengenakan secepat mungkin. Ia mengambil kemeja kremnya dan rompi hijau lumut tanpa lengan dari gantungan. Dengan sedikit terseret, ia mengambil beberapa kertas di meja dan memasukkan ke sebuah ransel hitam sementara tangan lainnya sibuk memakaikan celana jeans biru dongker.

Itachi yang ikut kebingungan hanya bisa memandang adik kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan memelas. Jika ia menawarkan bantuannya, ia sudah tahu kalimat apa yang akan terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Jangan bantu aku!"

Benar, kan? Bahkan saat Itachi masih memikirkannya.

"Siapa yang membantumu?" sanggah Itachi.

"Ah! Ugh!" Ia menarik resleting celana jeans-nya dan berlari ke meja samping tempat tidur, mengambil sebuah kunci bergantungkan tulisan 'Kill the Father'. "Hah, aku tahu kau berniat begitu!"

"Sok tahu...." Itachi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, menikmati kebingungan adiknya yang jarang ia lihat itu. "Sarapan menunggumu, Pangeran Muda!"

"TIDAK PERLU!"

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Sasuke menginjak pedal gas mobil Bugatti Veyron-nya hingga mobil itu melaju lebih cepat meninggalkan kejaran mobil polisi yang sejak pemberhentian pertama di lampu merah itu terus mengejarnya. Bukan takut karena dia belum mendapat izin mengemudi dan tanpa surat-surat lainnya, tapi karena dia takut pada tatapan Neji, ketua OSIS lama; tatapan yang mampu memedot nyalinya sekali pandang. Tak heran Neji bisa memenangkan suara langsung pada seleksi putaran pertama pemilihan ketua OSIS tahun lalu. Sedangkan Sasuke? Wajahnya tidak terlalu menjual karena banyak saingan juga di sekolahnya—Neji salah satunya. Tapi itu karena seseorang yang ia sebut _The Stupid One_ berkoar-koar, sibuk orasi tentangnya ke setiap sudut sekolah. Bahkan kalau perlu mengejar seorang anak _freshman_ hingga ke toilet hanya untuk mendapatkan satu suara! Sasuke sendiri tak begitu ambil pusing. Ia hanya duduk di belakang mejanya dan tahu-tahu sudah diumumkan ia masuk putaran final.

"Persiapkan saja lehermu untuk Neji, Sasuke...." gumam Sasuke sambil mencengkeram erat stir.

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, Sasuke yang sudah tiba di gerbang masuk sekolahnya itu memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat kator kepala sekolah. Dengan goncangan akibat menabrak sesuatu, Sasuke keluar bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berlari ke dalam gedung.

Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang yang kebetulan melintas di jalannya. Entah arah mana yang ia lihat, bahkan orang yang sudah memberikan jalan baginya masih saja ia tabrak. Dan kali ini, sebuah pintu loker yang terbuka di ujung belokan lorong menampar mukanya dengan sukses.

BRUK!

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Maaf, kau tahu kelas 3 Kimia?"

"Iya? Eh, iya! Kau berbalik ke sana dan ada jalan ke kiri, kau masuk lalu pada pintu keenam kau bisa temukan kelas Kimia," kata Naruto cepat. Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Terima kasih..."

"Kau, maaf tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu. Atau kita yang tidak pernah bertemu?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Benar. Aku masih baru di sini," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, pantas. Hehe, sampai jumpa... err..."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Ya, Haruno Sakura. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Sakura tersenyum dan membalikkan badan sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara benturan dan melihat seseorang di ujung lorong limbung sambil memegangi wajahnya. Orang berambut acak-acakan itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir rasa pusing sesaat di kepalanya dan kembali berjalan cepat.

"Chicken Butt! Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dari belakang Sakura, melambai pada orang itu. "Kau harus kugantung di tiang, ya?" tawa Naruto menggelegar.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya dengan ragu-ragu, takut menabrak orang yang dianggapnya aneh itu. Mata hitam Sasuke itu menatap Naruto kesal dan lega. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan peluh membasahi dahinya.

Saat Sakura dan Sasuke akan berpapasan, sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke menatapnya dalam dua kali pandang dan menahannya. Begitu pula mata hijau Sakura, bergeming di mata _onyx_-nya saat keduanya berpapasan.

"...."

"...."

"Chicken Buuutt!" Naruto menonjok bahu Sasuke keras saat ia sudah datang mendekat.

"Hn!" Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto kesal.

"Jika lihat penampilan dan tingkahmu sekarang aku yakin Karin akan segera memutuskanmu," kata Naruto sambil menyeret Sasuke dengan menarik rompinya.

"Aku tidak peduli," Sasuke mengibaskan lengannya cepat, membuat Naruto melepas cengkeramannya dan tergelak.

"Neji menunggumu usai pelantikan!"

'Mati aku...!'

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Maaf saya terlambat!" dengan suara yang diiringi senggalan napasnya Sakura membuat kelas itu terdiam sesaat.

"Nona Haruno Sakura?" sebuah suara jernih keluar dari bibir _glossy_ seorang guru cantik yang berdiri di tengah kelas. Rambut panjang berombaknya bergerak anggun saat ia memelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya, itu saya," kata Sakura mencoba tidak gugup.

"Hn, saya sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Mata merahnya terpejam. Ia berjalan gemulai ke arah meja dan mengambil sebuah bendelan kertas dan buku tebal. "Masuklah. Ini bukumu. Aku bisa memaklumi keterlambatanmu, Nona Haruno."

Sakura menerimanya dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

"Aku Yuhi Kurenai, wali kelas Kimia. Kau boleh mencari tempat dudukmu sendiri."

"Baik," kata Sakura. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas, mencari bangku kosong.

Beberapa siswa terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing setelah tahu siapa yang datang. Hanya beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya penasaran. Sakura bisa mengerti pandangan itu ke arah rambut pink dan dahi lebarnya. Tak ada dari penampilan Sakura yang mencolok selain dua hal itu. Bajunya hanya sebuah sweater cokelat tua dengan celana panjang hitam dan tas milik Kakuzu.

Langkahnya menuju sebuah meja dengan sebuah kursi kosong dan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Sakura menggeser bangkunya pelan dan duduk dengan ragu-ragu. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah si guru melanjutkan pelajarannya, Sakura hanya melirik, mencuri pandang pada gadis itu.

"Ha—hai," sapa Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menoleh cepat membuat Sakura terkejut. Yang membuat Sakura makin terkejut adalah gadis itu ternyata sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. "Hai...?" sapa Sakura sekali lagi.

"H.... Ha, haaii...." jawabnya gugup.

"Aku Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura dan menjawab,

"A—aku.... Hyuuga Hinata! Panggil Hinata sa... ja..."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Bel berdering memekakkan telinga. Seluruh murid-murid pagi itu berhamburan memenuhi koridor sekolah. Tak terkecuali Sakura dan teman barunya. Mereka menenteng tas dan buku menuju kantin sekolah. Dan tadi merupakan perkenalan yang singkat, Hinata ternyata tidak terlalu pendiam seperti yang Sakura kira saat pertama menilainya. Sekarang pun Hinata sibuk menjelaskan tata letak ruangan yang mereka lewati.

Mereka memasuki ruang kantin yang sudah dijejeali puluhan anak. Setelah mengambil nampan penuh makanan, mereka duduk di pojokan kantin.

"Bagaimana dengan... sekolahmu yang dulu?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela makannya.

"Umm, lumayan bagus. Tidak jauh beda dengan di sini."

"Lalu.... Kau pindah karena apa?"

"Itu.... Hn, cerita panjang dan tidak menyenangkan." Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia meletakkan rotinya dan bersandar pada kursi.

"Eh? Ma-maaf kalau menyinggung. Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya...!" seru Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Hinata.... Lain kali akan kuceritakan." Ia tersenyum. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan—"

"Hai semuanyaa!!" Sakura dan Hinata menoleh cepat ke depan, ke arah sumber suara yang mengagetkan mereka. Di sana berdirilah sesosok gadis dengan gaya rambut gadis Cina, dua cepol rambut di kepalanya. Ia menarik kursi di tengah-tengah mereka dan meletakkan—mungkin lebih tepat disebut membanting sebuah nampan di meja. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah dengan senyum lebar yang terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Oh, kau mendapat teman baru, Hinata?" tanyanya sambil mengamati Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Ten.... Tenten!" Hinata memekik. "Ehm, dia murid baru. Sakura Haruno." Lanjutnya. "Dan Sakura, dia Tenten," Hinata menatap Sakura.

"Salam kenal," kata Sakura saat tangan mereka berjabatan.

"Salam kenal Haruno!"

"Eh, tolong panggil aku Sakura saja," Sakura menginterupsi.

"Maaf," Tenten terkikik. "Jadi, kau memilih kelas Kimia? Huh, itu hebat!"

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli. Jarinya memainkan sendok plasik kecil di wadah pastanya. Hari pertama tidak terlalu buruk kan, Sakura? Ia menyunggingkan senyuman saat melihat Hinata dan Tenten. Teman-teman yang ramah. Kini pikirannya terlontar sejauh 100 meter dari tempatnya duduk, ke tempat Sasori berada. Bagaimana dengan hari pertama Sasori?

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasori di tengah-tengah kerumunan anak laki-laki. Mereka tergelak melihat tingkahnya.

"Halo, anak manis! Wajahmu memang lucu dan menggemaskan!" kata salah satu dari mereka dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Hn, pantas Karui memandangmu terus-terusan,"seorang anak mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasori. "Menyebalkan!"

"Kalau aku memiliki wajah seperti ini, itu bukan salahku!" balas Sasori. Tangannya menggeliat dalam cengkeraman tangan seorang anak berbadan besar yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau pintar bicara juga, dasar anak baru yang sok berulah!" kata anak itu lagi.

"Sudahlah, Kinuta. Kita selesaikan saja masalah ini dengan cepat," seorang lagi menengahi. Dia melirik ke belakang, ke arah meja dua orang anak yang sibuk berdandan. "Aku pinjam ini, Nona!" Ia merebut sebuah lipstik di meja.

"Hei! Kembalikan!" teriak salah satunya.

"Hmm," anak itu kembali pada Sasori. Seringai liciknya terlihat di bibirnya. "Kau akan terlihat lebih menggemaskan dengan ini...."

Mata Sasori membulat saat anak itu mendekatkan benda berwarna merah pada wajahnya.

"Hen-hentikan! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan! Tidaak!!" teriak Sasori sambil meronta-ronta.

"Bagus Chojuro!" seru yang lainnya. Mereka semakin tertawa saat benda itu mulai menari-nari di atas wajahnya, membentuk sebuah pola abstrak yang menggelikan. Gelengan kepala Sasori membuat lukisan itu menyebar makin luas. Kerumunan itu makin tergelak melihat wajah Sasori.

"Hentikan tingkah konyol kaliaaan!!" sebuah suara melengking membuyarkan kerumunan itu. Seketika tawa terhenti. "Chojurooo!!"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh cepat ke belakang. Matanya terpaku ke arah gadis yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi galak.

"K-Kin!" kata Chojuro terbata. Bagaimana tidak? Bagaimana perasaan sorang anak laki-laki jika tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang dibenci oleh gadis incarannya? Kini ia membuang lipstik itu dan memunggungi Sasori, mencoba menyembunyikan barang bukti yang sudah jelas adanya.

"Oi Kinuta.... Adikmu...." bisik seseorang di tengah kesunyian sesaat itu.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Kau mau ikut?" Tenten membuyarkan lamunan Sakura yang tengah membayangkan Sasori.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Oh, tentu kau belum tahu, ya? Pelantikan ketua OSIS tahun ini," sambung Tenten.

"Di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aula. Kau ikut?"

"Hn, boleh...."

Tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari pintu kantin. Dari sana terlihat beberapa anak memasuki kantin, memecah kerumunan di sana dan mendekati sebuah meja besar. Salah satunya sepertinya tengah marah-marah. Lalu penghuni meja sebelumnya langsung berdiri dengan wajah terlipat, membawa nampan mereka dan pergi.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk beberapa anak laki-laki di gerombolan itu dengan sedotan jusnya. Tenten mendesah kesal.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kau bisa disentil dengan mudah oleh tiga wanita itu. Haaaah...."

"Hn, anak-anak perempuan yang tadi hampir menabrakku." Sakura menyeruput jusnya hingga pipinya menggelembung aneh.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu Nona Sok-Jadi-Artis itu? Mereka memang menyebalkan!" gerutu Tenten. Ia menatap meja di seberang dengan tatapan menghina. "Kau lihat gadis paling mencolok dengan rambut merah dan kaca mata hitam di sana?" Tenten menunjuk dengan tatapannya. Sakura mengangguk mengikuti arah pandangan Tenten.

"Ketua _cheerleaders_ tim basket kita. Dia pacar calon ketua OSIS sekarang. Namanya Karin."

"Oh." Sakura memangguk. "Pacarnya yang mana?"

"Di sampingnya. Rambut model pantat ayam dengan wajah yang tidak jelas ekspresinya itu."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. 'Yang bertingkah konyol tadi pagi? Ya Tuhan, ini bisa membuat perutku mulas.'

"Sebenarnya dia bisa kalah dalam pemungutan suara kemarin. Menang tampang saja belum. Bahkan ketua OSIS tahun lalu saja lebih tampan darinya...." wajah Tenten bersemu. "Dan laki-laki di sebelahnya yang berambut jabrik kuning itu juga lumayan kalau saja tingkahnya tidak senorak yang bisa kubayangkan."

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat wajah Hinata yang tertunduk, memerah saat Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak. Siapa namanya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura menatap laki-laki di seberangnya. Ia terlihat mematung dengan ekspresi—seperti yang dikatakan Tenten—tidak jelas. Antara bingung, sebal, dan takut. Dan itu membuat Sakura kegelian. Sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan gadis yang statusnya sebagai pacarnya itu; banyak tingkah, cerewet, dan sibuk dengan dandanannya.

"Dan kedua gadis lainnya adalah para dayang Karin; Ino dan Fubuki," papar Tenten. Ia menghabiskan nachos terakhirnya dan melempar wadah kertas minyaknya ke tempat sampah di samping mereka. "Sekali lagi," lanjutnya, "kau tidak perlu berurusan dengan mereka jika kau tidak menginginkan kejutan-kejutan di hidupmu."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Neji berjalan berputar di sekeliling Sasuke. Dahinya mengerut frustasi. Sesekali helaan napas putus asa menyelingi sepinya suasana saat itu. Walaupun bisa dihitung ada sepuluh pasang mata di situ tapi tidak bisa mencairkan kesunyian.

"Kalau saja," kata Neji. Ia berjalan lagi. "Kalau saja, Sasuke." Ia menatap wajah Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Kalau saja aku tidak terlambat, itu yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke bergeming. Ditatapnya mata Neji lurus. Menunduk bukan cara elit seorang pengurus OSIS di sekolah itu. Ia mencoba mempertahankan tatapannya walau hatinya bergetar tak karuan.

"Dan sekarang kau terlambat!" bentak Neji.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Membuka lagi setelahnya.

"Kau baca pesanku semalam?" Neji berhenti dari kegiatan mondar-mandirnya.

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau baru memberikan berkasnya pada pukul 8 lewat 24 menit 16 detik?"

"Aku kesiangan."

"Bayangkan kalau di tempat kerja. Umpamakan kau seorang dokter dan pasienmu membutuhkan petolonganmu saat nyawanya di ujung rambut dan kau terlambat seperti ini."

'Siapa juga yang mau jadi dokter?' Sasuke berkata dalam hati.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" desis Neji.

"Lubang 1 x 2 meter akan dipesan segera," jawab Sasuke. Mata Neji berkilat.

"Pintar. Tidak salah kau jadi ketua. Hebat, Uchiha Sasuke. Hebat!" Neji bertepuk tangan.

'Jelas, dong!' Sasuke berpikir lagi.

"Dan itu berakibat fatal, Sasuke!" bentak Neji. Ia menggeleng putus asa dan mendengus kesal. "Sedikit membuang energi jika bicara denganmu. Untung Temari bisa menyelesaikannya cepat. Untung, kan, Sasuke?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban!

"Baik."

"DIAM!"

"Ya."

"Haaah!" Neji mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar di ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar debaman pintu terbanting keras. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Kau gila, Sasuke! Setahuku tidak ada yang membuat Neji semarah ini kecuali dirimu," seorang anak laki-laki berkulit putih pucat memecah keheningan. Ia melemparkan map biru ke atas mejanya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Temari, si sekretaris. "Aku harap kau mau serius dalam tanggung jawabmu selama setahun ini di kepengurusan OSIS!"

"Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak serius? Kau pikir siapa yang menjebloskan aku ke ruang OSIS ini? Aku tidak meminta, Temari." Sasuke berjalan pelan ke meja ujung dan duduk dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi kau sudah terpilih dan bawa tanggung jawabmu! Lakukan ini sebaik mungkin, kumohon Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan melempar pandangan keluar jendela. Menyebalkan.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Selamat siang, siswa-siswi Hi High School! Selamat datang dalam acara Pelantikan Pengurus OSIS tahun...."

Sakura memilih tempat duduk di samping Hinata dan Tenten. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling aula yang dipadati ratusan siswa. Sesekali ia menyeruput teh kotaknya sambil mendengarkan acara yang sedang berlangsung.

"Kau mau?" Sakura menyodorkan kentang goreng pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ngg, tidak. Terima kasih." Lalu Sakura menyodorkan pada Tenten yang langsung mencomotnya.

"....dengan ini, saya sahkan kepengurusan OSIS periode 2009-2010!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin pulang," keluh Tenten yang kini melorot dari kursinya. Sakura tertawa

"Acara ini hanya sebentar, kukira!"

"Hn, semoga saja. Semoga pidato sambutan Uchiha bodoh itu tidak macam-macam."

Sementara itu dari pintu belakang, beberapa orang memasuki aula. Keluarga Uchiha. Dengan dua _bodyguard_-nya mereka memasuki aula dan mencari tempat duduk di bagian depan. Salah satunya melambai pada Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di samping panggung. Karena ada ratusan pasang mata di sini, akhirnya Sasuke hanya mengacuhkan lambaian itu.

"Acara kedua, sambutan dari ketua OSIS periode 2009-2010, Sasuke Uchiha kami persilahkan.

Sasuke berjalan ke tengah panggung dengan tanpa tergesa-gesa. Ia menaiki mimbar dan menyesuaikan ketinggian mikrofon. Sejenak diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Selamat siang," katanya.

"Siaaang!" seluruh manusia di ruangan itu menjawab. Sasuke mengerjap pelan.

"Kuharap kalian bisa menerima kepengurusan ini dengan baik," lanjut Sasuke.

Suasana aula masih hening, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya darinya.

"Selamat siang." Sasuke menuruni mimbar dan turun dari panggung, masih menorehkan kebingungan di wajah para pendengarnya. Hingga sebuah suara tepukan yang pelan terdengar keras dari ujung depan barisan tempat duduk. Di sana, berdiri Itachi dengan bangganya dan tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian disusul tepuk tangan lain yang kini bergemuruh menggetarkan dinding aula.

"Hanya itu?" Tenten memekik.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Sasuke usai rapat di ruang OSIS saat ia melihat Itachi berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah cerahnya. Seketika Itachi memukul bahu Sasuke yang langsung berdecak sebal.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. "Ayah ibu sudah pulang? Kau tidak bersama mereka?"

Itachi menggeleng dan berkata," Aku sendiri."

Sasuke menunduk dalam. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya. "Hn, kalau begitu hari ini bisa."

Itachi mengerling dan berpikir, kemudian ia ikut menyeringai. "Hn, baiklah. Tapi kalau kau kalah.... Urusi semua keperluanku sebulan! Termasuk mencuci bajuku dan membersihkan kamar mandiku."

"_Deal._" Sasuke berjalan menjauh. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, kau tunggu saja di pintu gerbang."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

DUAGH!

"Mobil busuk!" Sasuke menendang bagian depan mobilnya. Gara-gara menabrak tembok pagar tanaman, sisi depan di atas ban mobilnya penyok dan mesinnya tak mau menyala. Ia mendengus kesal dan menatap jauh ke pintu gerbang. Rencana balapan kali ini: gagal.

BAK!

Sasuke memukul kap mobil. Kali ini bukan hanya kesal pada mobilnya saja, tapi juga pada Neji. Tatapan matanya yang selalu memunculkan urat-urat di sekitar matanya itu membuat Sasuke bergetar sekaligus jengkel. Jengkel karena Sasuke tidak suka ditatap seperti itu.

Saat yang sama Sakura sedang berjalan keluar menuju air mancur tempat ia dan Sasori janjian bertemu di sana. Matanya menyipit melihat Sasuke sedang sibuk menghajar mobilnya. Ia mendekat menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Percuma kau pukuli terus mobilmu. Hanya tanganmu saja yang memar," celetuknya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan berjengit kecil mengingat yang sedang bicara itu adalah gadis yang ia temui tadi pagi di koridor, yang melihat kekonyolannya.

"Kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa jalan?" Sakura mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura berjalan mendekati mobil Sasuke. Membuka kapnya dan melihat isi mesinnya. Ia mengutak-atik bagian generator.

"Kau bisa menyalakannya?" Sasuke manatap ragu-ragu pada Sakura yang masih mengacuhkannya.

"Coba nyalakan mobilnya," perintah Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah mobil dan memutar kuncinya pelan. Terdengar deru mesin yang dipaksakan berulang kali. Hingga saat berikutnya terdengar ledakan dari dalam kap. Sasuke berlari keluar mobil dan mendapati mesinnya sudah berasap hitam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" teriak Sasuke menatap miris pada mobilnya. Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng kepayahan.

"Aku hanya mencoba-coba saja. Tidak tahunya justru tambah parah. Maaf."

"Maaf? Kau lihat apa yang kau perbuat, gadis aneh!"

"Hei! Mobilmu sudah rusak dari awal dan tidak terlalu berarti kalau ada kerusakan lagi. Tinggal direparasi, selesai! Kalau hanya kerusakan kecil seperti sebelumnya kan tanggung!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya.

"Kau mau melaporkanku?" tanya Sakura curiga.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menoleh padanya. "Tidak ada gunanya melaporkanmu, tapi mengambil alternatif lain yang lebih waras."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Di kejauhan ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam mengilat meluncur cepat ke arah mereka. Ia berhenti di depan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ada apa denga mobilmu?" Itachi melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian dengan pandangan heran.

"Dia yang merusakkannya," kata Sasuke menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya dan melangkah malas ke dalam mobil Nissan Itachi.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan hendak membantah. Tapi segera diurungkan niatnya mengingat ia tidak mau membuat masalah di minggu pertamanya. Tapi memperburuk keadaan mobil sang ketua OSIS sudah merupakan masalah, bukan? Dan Sakura enggan mengakuinya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih mematung. Ia mengerjap ragu-ragu seakan berpikir sesuatu. Tapi rupanya saudara di sampingnya itu sudah mendahului pikirannya.

"Kau mau pulang bersama?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura mengingat hari semakin sore.

Sejenak Sakura berpikir lalu menggeleng cepat. Dengan sedikit gugup ia membetulkan letak tasnya.

"Aku menunggu seseorang," kata Sakura.

Itachi mengguk mengerti. "Baiklah, selamat sore!" Mobil ramping itu melesat kembali dan menghilang di tikungan selepas gerbang sekolah. Sakura masih diam mematung saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Cepat kita pulang!"

"Sasori?" Sakura menoleh. Wajahnya seketika berubah saat melihat Sasori yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-lihat-lihat. Sebuah suara tawa yang tertahan terdengar dari dalam bibir Sakura. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahannya. Tapi akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak juga. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasori.

Sasori yang mengetahui apa yang ditertawakan Sakura hanya melengos kesal dan mengusap wajahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kolam air mancur dan berkaca di atasnya.

Sempurna. Dandanannya bak badut frustasi yang gagal dalam penampilan perdananya. Corat-coretan merah memenuhi pipi, lingkar mata kiri, dan seluruh bibirnya. Sialnya, warna lipstik itu susah dihapuskan. Ia mengambil air dengan menangkupkan kedua tangan dan mengusapkan dengan cepat ke wajahnya.

Sementara itu Sakura masih tergelak atas penampilan barunya. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah berjongkok-jongkok sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena banyak tawa.

"Sakura! Diam!" teriak Sasori.

Sakura tak berhenti.

"Sakuraaa! Diam kataku!!!"

Sakura berhenti sejenak. Lalu tertawa lagi.

"Ah, sialan kau Chojuro!" geram Sasori sambil melangkah pergi. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya sementara hentakan kakinya berdebam di jalan beraspal itu.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang atau tidak!?" tanyanya pada Sakura. Mendengar tawa Sakura yang belum berhenti, dengan gemas Sasori melepas sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke arah Sakura, lalu....

JDUAK!

"Saasooriiiii!!!!"

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**

* * *

Next Chapter 7: Their Struggle**

Tak puas akan pengakuan palsu dari pihak Tsunade, Gaara tak ambil diam. Dia menyelinap dan tak pernah berhenti untuk mengorek sejumput informasi yang bisa ia temukan di sana. Ia tahu, Sakura masih ada dan hidup.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Sakura hanya mencoba menikmati lembar hidup barunya. Ternyata tak semudah yang ia kira saat berhadapan dengan masalah-masalah baru yang mengganggu tidurnya.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**

* * *

Mampir Bentar Yuk, Please....**

End of chapter 6

Mengantuk? Habis menikmati fic dengan chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat? Ini diaaa! Padahal isinya nggak padat-padat juga. Hn, aku bingung mau membuat scene saat Sasuke Sakura ketemuan, maunya mereka musuhan dulu, tapi kok modelnya udah keseringan begitu yah?

Ada yang kelupaan?

MAAF! Dua minggu molor dalam peng-update-an fic! *ditampar bolak-balik*

Pas itu aku lagi testing semester 2 dan banyak promblemo di sana-sini. Sekali lagi maaf dan moga-moga bisa update cepat.

Yosh! Yang review:

**.lost**: *peyuk2 n cipika-cipiki* Review terus yaak! *mamerin pisau potong* Arigatou nee.... XD

**Azuka Kanahara**: Hehee, Azuka-san mau Itachi-nya diapain habis ini? Wohoo.. pairingnya banyak amat! Hn, soal itu masih pikirin Saku ama siapa besok. Wokeh, arigatou n ripiuw lagi yak! Yang ini tambah jelek gak?

**Ruki_y**: Emang.... Hohoo bukan nabrak Sasuke. Cuma Sasukenya yang nabrak pintu loker, keenakan Sasuke-nya dong kalo nabrak Sakura...? *dijewer*

**Angga Uchiha Haruno**: Sengaja pakai "Hi", wkwkwk... Soalnya Hi jangkauannya lebih luas *dibekep provider GSM* Hi kan negara yang mencakup Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Ame, bla bla bla.... Daan? Lawannya siapa ya? Makasiih n ripiuw boss?

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Domo arigatou uda riview! Siip, mereka emang ketemu. Pairnya mungkin itu dan..... Sasori, un? Mungkin dia nggak ikut, hehee.... Ripiuw again?

**Akabara Hikari**: Woow, bacanya ngebut ya? (panjang-panjang lho XD) Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak sudah mau riview, nanti lagi ya? *dilempar* Bukan nabrak Sakura, un. Gaara-nya untuk sementara ini masih saya pisahkan sama pujaan hatinya (hoek). =D

**Furu-pyon**: Domo arigatou uda riview senpai! Bahagia? Heehe, moga sampai endingnya =D Makasiih senpaii!

**Aisu Kirimu Yuki**: Mau Gaara aja? Ya uda, Sasorinya buat aku ajaa.... Hai, hai, review senpai sangat berarti dalam pengembangan fic ini lho, aku ucapin terima kasih udah riview yah... Moga rivie lagi, hohoo! *ngasih popcorn lagi* Hayo sekarang kudu review lagi! Kalo kagak, besok malah aku kasih burger lho.. (lho??)

Ada yang tanya kenapa namaku ganti dari nuri-nuri ke princess mikaia? Jawabannya hanya sebuah cengiran.

Dewa ja arimashita on the next chapter!

DAN! Met SasuSaku Fan Day! I love it....


	7. Their Struggle

**A Hidden Forest's Room House Production**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Grimms**

**Presents**

**Another Snow White Story**

**Director: Princess Mikaia**

**Starring: Haruno Sakura**

**Note**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: AU and OOC maybe**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pairing: …. (guess who?) **

**(….): Out of Story**

**

* * *

****Previous Chapter 6: New Comer**

"Neji menunggumu usai pelantikan!"

'Mati aku...!'

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Hen-hentikan! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan! Tidaak!!" teriak Sasori sambil meronta-ronta.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Ketua _cheerleaders_ tim basket kita. Dia pacar calon ketua OSIS sekarang. Namanya Karin."

"Oh." Sakura memangguk. "Pacarnya yang mana?"

"Di sampingnya. Rambut model pantat ayam dengan wajah yang tidak jelas ekspresinya itu."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menoleh padanya. "Tidak ada gunanya melaporkanmu, tapi mengambil alternatif lain yang lebih waras."

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Their Struggle**

Ruangan bawah tanah malam itu diliputi keheningan. Remang-remang cahaya lilin menerangi beberapa sudut, menampakkan beberapa sisi kusamnya. Wajah-wajah kuyu samar berpendar oleh kilauan lilin. Derakan kayu dalam perapian menggelikan gendang telinga menyatu dengan deru angin yang menampar dinding.

Sebuah tangan besar mengambil teko yang telah menghitam dan menuangkan isinya ke cangkir logam. Dengan pelan ia dekatkan bibir cangkir ke bibirnya, meneguk setengah isinya dan kembali meletakkan ke meja.

"28 Desember terakhir kalinya...." sebuah suara berat mengalihkan lamunan sementara orang-orang yang tengah mematung di sana. Sepasang mata hitam berkilat, ia menatap tajam punggung seorang pria yang tengah membelakangi mereka, menghadap ke kehangatan perapian.

"Tanggal itu, Tuan Gaara," katanya lagi.

Pria di depan perapian yang membungkuk itu mengangguk pelan dan dalam. Jari-jarinya ia mainkan dengan resah di antara dagu dan bibirnya. Mata hijaunya melirik ke sudut mata.

"Yang harus dicurigai adalah Tsunade," katanya. Dan tanpa komando, semua kepala di ruangan itu mengangguk, menandakan kesetujuannya akan pendapat bocah yang akan menginjak dewasa itu.

"Jadi," lanjutnya. "Bantu aku menyusup ke ruangannya."

Seorang wanita berambut biru tak kuasa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia mendongak cepat dan berseru, "Anda yakin dengan apa yang Anda ucapkan barusan, Tuan Gaara?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya dalam setelah hening sesaat. "Tapi tidak hari ini. Kudengar ia baru akan mengganti pengawal pribadinya lusa, dan saat itulah aku akan mengorek ke dalam ruangannya."

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi. Semua tercekat dan kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Suara teriakan pemandu sorak yang berlatih di salah satu sisi lapangan berbaur dengan teriakan-teriakan di lapangan _baseball_ dan beberapa pembicaraan keras. Naruto berlari dari permainannya dan menghampiri sekelompok kecil di sudut lapangan. Ia melepas helmnya dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Hari yang menyenangkan!" serunya seraya mengambil tempat duduk di deretan kursi panjang itu. Dia menyahut botol air mineral yang dilemparkan salah seorang temannya.

"Terima kasih, Sai!" Naruto menenggak hampir setengah isi botol. Ia memicingkan matanya pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk dengan berlembar-lembar kertas di hadapannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya lalu merebahkan diri dan memejamkan mata, menghadap langit pagi. Semilir angin menyusup di antara celah rambut kuningnya.

Terdengar desahan napas yang dipaksakan. Sasuke memainkan ujung pulpennya sambil memandangi kertas-kertas itu. Kekesalan terlihat di raut wajahnya.

"Baru proposal, belum diajukan kepada kepala sekolah," Sai menjawab di sela-sela kesibukannya di depan kertas gambar.

Naruto menggumam pelan. Ia membiarkan hawa dingin mengeringkan keringatnya. Tak berapa lama mata Naruto terbuka dan mengerjap pelan. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah kertas di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Drama akhir tahun, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu mendorong kertas dan pulpennya dengan kasar. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di undakan dan mata hitamnya memandang jauh ke penjuru lapangan. Di bagian pemandu sorak, ia bisa melihat Karin melambai padanya. Sasuke segera memalingkan wajah dan mulai mendengus lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus diisi apa," kata Sasuke. "Sai yang mengusulkan. Kau tahu aku tidak berbakat dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan otak kanan."

Terdengar sebuah tawa yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Rambut _spike_-nya bergoyang cepat saat ia mengibas-ibaskan kepalanya.

"Kurasa itu juga bukan hal bodoh. Selanjutnya kita tinggal rekrut anak-anak teater dan menambahkannya di daftar pesta ulang tahun sekolah besok," kata Naruto.

"Konyol," kata Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin kena marah Neji lagi," sambung Sai. Ia menyelesaikan sketsa terakhirnya lalu memandangnya dari jarak jauh. Setelah tersenyum puas, ia memasukkan papan gambarnya ke tas.

"Itu benar," Naruto menambahkan.

Sasuke bangkit dan memunguti barang-barangnya. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto.

"Kau itu hanya bisa berkata 'Ya, itu benar', 'Aku setuju itu', 'Aku ikut'.... Dasar tidak punya prinsip!" celetuk Sasuke sebelum ia berlari menghindari hantaman punggung tangan Naruto yang sudah siap dilayangkan untuknya.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten berjalan beriringan menuju loker siswa. Sakura memutar nomor kombinasinya dan mengambil beberapa buku untuk kelas selanjutnya. Dan Tenten sepertinya tidak akan menuju lokernya. Mungkin dia akan membolos lagi.

"Istirahat kedua nanti kita bertemu di meja biasa," kata Sakura seraya menutup pintu loker. Ia membenahi isi tasnya dan menggamitnya erat.

"Ah, maaf Sakura, Tenten.... Istirahat kedua aku harus berkumpul karena ada pembahasan soal seleksi pemain drama untuk ulang tahun sekolah. Semua anggota diwajibkan ikut...." kata Hinata yang tampak jelas menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Drama?" Tenten bangkit dari sandarannya di tembok. "Belum ada pengumuman?"

"Memang belum," jawab Hinata. "Kata Amaru hal ini akan dibahas dulu dan kami akan menentukan pemeran-pemeran utama dari grup teater dahulu. Lalu _casting _pemain lain dicari dengan seleksi untuk umum."

"Oh...." Tenten bergumam.

"Baiklah, kuharap kau bisa lolos seleksi, Hinata," kata Sakura. "Kami akan mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih...." Hinata tersenyum. "Oh iya, kalau ada waktu kalian bisa pemilihan anak-anak teater di aula sekolah."

"Tentu saja!" seru Sakura. Ia membalikkan badannya saat Hinata sudah menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Apa kau berpikir Hinata akan gagal dalam pemilihan?" Tenten tiba-tiba menyikut Sakura. Sakura hanya tergagap dan mengerutkan kening pada Tenten.

"Aku tahu kau meragukannya," lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Itu...."

"Tidak apa-apa. Semula aku juga begitu, meragukan kemampuan akting Hinata." Tenten melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya.

"Ya, kurasa Hinata itu gadis yang polos dan lembut."

"Hn," Tenten tersenyum. "Tapi kau akan terkejut setelah melihat aktingnya!"

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Aula itu tidak cukup sesak, hanya beberapa kursi yang dipenuhi. Namun kebisingan saat itu bersumber dari teriakan-teriakan dan potongan dialog yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Karenanya Sakura dan Tenten duduk di pinggir _stage _agar mereka bisa melihat sekaligus mendengar lebih jelas akting para calon pemeran.

Di deretan kursi penonton paling depan, mereka bisa melihat Nona Hana Inuzuka—pelatih teater, Tuan Mizuki—guru kesiswaan yang selalu tampak seperti peran antagonis, dan beberapa pengurus OSIS. Mata mereka tertuju pada objek pusat yang tengah menumpahkan seluruh emosinya, sesekali bibir mereka bergerak kecil saat menggumam.

"Ada apa denganmu, Fubuki!?" Nona Hana berteriak, sontak menghentikan akting Fubuki. "Ini drama bukannya lawakan! Aktingmu terlalu berlebihan," lanjutnya. Tampak Fubuki melipat mukanya masam dan menggerutu tak jelas.

"_Next!_" teriak Nona Hana lagi.

"Mengerikan...." gumam Sakura. Mata hijaunya menatap lekat wanita cantik namun tegas dari sosok Nona Hana. Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia adalah wanita yang tidak gampang ditipu namun pintar menipu. Mungkin itu alasan utama ia jadi pelatih teater.

"Dia yang tergalak di sini," kata Tenten sambil menyeruput teh botolnya. "Wanita menyeramkan—"

"Aku dengar itu, Nona Tenten!" sebuah suara menggelegar yang tak lain adalah suara Nona Hana sendiri yang langsung membuat Tenten tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuek! Haaah...." Tenten mengelap bibirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menepuk punggung Tenten.

"Iya.... Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja, hah...."

"Ah, Tenten, Sakura kalian di sini rupanya!" Hinata berlari kecil sambil membawa lipatan kertas dari belakang panggung menuju tempat mereka. Wajahnya tampak merah merona dan dihiasi senyuman yang manis.

"Hinata, kau sudah tampil?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah sekitar lima belas menitan yang lalu," katanya.

Tenten menepuk dahinya keras dan berkata, "Kita ketinggalan Sakuraaa! Sial! Padahal aku ingin menunjukkan bakat hebat Hinata padamu."

"Beruntungnya aku bisa masuk daftar pemain...." Hinata berkata pelan. Ia meletakkan kertasnya—yang ternyata adalah skrip drama dan duduk di samping Sakura.

Mata Tenten membelalak berbinar. "Benarkah?" serunya. Tatapannya beralih ke arah Sakura yang rupanya juga ikut terkejut.

"Kau hebat!" puji Sakura. "Perannya?"

"Terima kasih. Aku dapat peran figuran. Teman gadis si tokoh utama. Dan aku senang mendapatkannya! Karena kukira tokoh utama di sini menuntut banyak adegan menari dan bernyanyi—kalian tahu ini drama musikal. Aku tidak bisa menari...." tutur Hinata.

"Yah, sebagai awalan, itu tidak buruk Hinata. Aku yakin kau bisa sukses di pentas besok!" dukung Tenten dengan tangan terkepal teracung ke atas.

Sementara itu Nona Hana dan Tuan Mizuki sibuk menentukan para pemainnya. Jemari lentik Nona Hana dengan cepat mencoret deretan nama-nama anggota teater. Mata hitam Tuan Mizuki menyipit ke arah gerombolan anak-anak yang sudah mendapat peran, hanya tinggal menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

"Payah. Susah sekali mendapat peran utamanya! Kebanyakan laki-laki di sini tidak pandai menari," gerutu Nona Hana. Tuan Mizuki mengerling ke arah deretan anak-anak OSIS di sampingnya. Matanya tertuju pada salah satu orang.

"Kulihat postur tubuhmu bagus, Uchiha Sasuke," kata Tuan Mizuki.

Yang merasa namanya disebut segera menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang penuh tanda tanya kepada guru berambut putih itu. Saat berikutnya seringai mengejek muncul dari sudut bibir anak berambut raven itu.

"Aku tidak suka berakting, Tuan Mizuki," kata Sasuke.

"Berdiri di depanku."

"Hah?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Berdiri di depanku, sekarang!"

Sasuke bangkit dengan ragu dan berjalan ke arah Tuan Mizuki. Mata Naruto dan Sai yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati kertas bergambar karikatur Tuan Mizuki kini mengikuti arah gerakan Sasuke dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Begitu pula dengan Nona Hana. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya sambil memandang Sasuke yang tengah merentangkan tangannya rendah sejenak, meminta penjelasan.

"Berputarlah."

Sasuke tidak melihat keraguan di mata Tuan Mizuki. Dengan enggan ia berputar lambat dan ogah-ogahan. Belum sampai pada posisi semula, Tuan Mizuki sudah bangkit dan mendorong putar bahu belakang Sasuke, membuat anak itu berputar cepat pada satu kaki dan berhenti seketika saat kaki lain Sasuke langsung menahannya karena terkejut.

Tuan Mizuki menyeringai. "Reflekmu bagus," katanya. "Tinggal membuat variasi gerakan dan jadilah tarian." Ia kembali duduk ke kursinya. "Tokoh utama pria selesai, Hana."

Nona Hana tersenyum mengerti. "Kau ikut kelompok pemain drama. Sekarang, bisakah kau naik ke panggung, Uchiha?"

Sasuke melengos. 'Apa lagi sekarang? Sial!' gumamnya dalam hati. Ia menaiki panggung dan berdiri tepat di tengahnya.

"Buka kakimu selebar dua kali pundakmu dan rentangkan lurus tanganmu!" teriak Nona Hana.

Sasuke menurut. Dengan kesal ia membuang mukanya saat melihat Naruto yang mulai terbahak-bahak melihatnya. 'Dia pikir ini tontonan gratis? Lihat saja nanti, Bodoh!'

"Para pemain berkumpul di sini!" sebuah teriakan melengking membuat belasan siswa berlari kecil menuju sudut kiri panggung.

Sasuke manatap bosan mereka. 'Huh? Bersama anak-anak teater? Yang benar saja?'

"Kau di situ dulu, Sasuke. Sekarang, lakukan hal seperti tadi," kata Nona Hana yang langsung menimbulkan ekspresi janggal di mimik Sasuke. Sedang di belakang sana, beberapa anak sibuk menahan tawanya.

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil segera bangkit dan berlari kecil. "Aku berkumpul dulu! Sampai jumpa!" teriaknya sambil menoleh kecil. Sakura dan Tenten tersenyum melihat punggung sahabat mereka yang menjauh. Tiba-tiba Sakura menyadari satu hal.

"Hinata! Kertasmu!" Sakura berlari ke gerombolan yang berada jauh di ujung lain dan menyeberangi panggung.

"Berputar!" perintah Nona Hana pada Sasuke. Sasuke menekuk kaki kirinya dan berputar cepat dengan kaki kanannya.

Saat yang sama, mata Sakura yang hanya tertuju pada rambut indigo Hinata tak menyadari juluran kabel-kabel terpilin di lantai tengah panggung. Sepatunya menyusup di antara jalinan kabel dan membuat tubuhnya limbung. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang jatuh bebas hingga ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya.

"...!!!!"

Sasuke yang saat itu berputar dengan tangan terentang tanpa sengaja menangkap tubuh Sakura yang hampir jatuh telentang. Tangan kiri Sasuke menangkap pinggang Sakura tangan kanannya bertautan dengan tangan Sakura yang menggapai-gapai bebas. Takut terjatuh, tangan kanan Sakura mencengkeram pundak Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke yang kaget karena beban yang tiba-tiba membuatnya menunduk rendah. Dengan napas tertahan, ditatapnya mata hijau cerah yang hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti dari wajahnya.

Keadaan itu masih bertahan, masih bingung dengan kebetulan yang tiba-tiba. Jika ada yang melihatnya dari jauh, maka posisi itu akan terlihat seperti gerakan ending sebuah _dansa._

Tidak hanya mereka, puluhan pasang mata mengamati mereka dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Bahkan sekarang Nona Hana sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sempurna!"

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**

* * *

WORO-WORO! Penting dibaca....**

**A/N:**

Maaf melewati kesepakatan update yang seminggu sekali jadi dua minggu lebih.

Alasannya tiba-tiba saya kehilangan kemauan menulis dan ide yang sudah tersketsa meloncat bubar satu-satu. Benar-benar ZER-0. Mungkin saya masih bisa meneruskan, hanya saja takut nantinya mengecewakan readers.

Sebelum membalas review, saya ingin bertanya tentang kelanjutan fic ini,

**KEEP** or **DELETE?**

* * *

Replies to reviewers:

**pick-a-doo**: haha, banyak yang kaget Sasuke pacaran ma Karin. Oke, aku tunggu jawabanmu ya!

**Ninja-edit**: Iya, ini Nuri. Ganti nama gak pakai selamatan, hehe. Makasih ya ^^. Aku minta pendapat senpai lagi nih =)

**Kiran-Angel-Lost**: Panggil Nuri aja di sini, boss! Hehe.... Tenang, saya pun gak rela Karin sama Sasuke. Hehe, mau keep apa delete nih?

**Ruki_y**: Iya, dicontoh aja pidatonya. Dijamin dimarahi guru bahasa *ditendang* Tadinya saya bingung Sasori mau diapain, diginiin aja deh. Arigatou, saya minta pendapat lagi nih =)

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**: Oh, iya gak apa-apa. Makasih banget udah mau mampir =D

**Liya_anag_baik**: Kayaknya iya, deh! Hehehe....

**SimpleSaja**: Hahaha, makasih. Cara persaudaraannya ItaSasu aku adaptasi dari persaudaraanku sendiri kok, saingan tapi sayang ("Gak nanya!"). Iya, deh.... Arigatou =)

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Ni Gaara comes back! Sengaja dia aku bikin hidden ("Jahaaat!") –PLAK!- Tenang aja senpai, aku juga nggak betah-betah Sasu sama Karin ^^)v

**Azuka Kanahara**: Panggil saja Nuriiii! Maaf ya telat update *disate*! Makasih ya. Iya ini ada yang OOC, kalau OC nggak ada kok! Hiks, maaf yang ini Itachi malah nggak ada secuil pun *dibantai*. Gomen, gomeeen. Tapi mau review lagi nggak? *puppy-eye*

**Tsukimori Raisa**: Panggil Nuri-chan aja ^^. Makasih yaa..... Sasuke? Dia emang nyebelin, hahahaa *death-glare*! Arigatou....


	8. We Meet Again

**House Production**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Grimms**

**Presents**

**Another Snow White Story**

**Director: Princess Mikaia**

**Starring: Haruno Sakura**

**

* * *

Note**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: AU and OOC maybe**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pairing: …. (guess who?) **

**(….): Out of Story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: We Meet Again**

Napas Sakura tercekat saat menyelami mata gelap Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam. Mereka berdua tergagap saat sesuatu membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Sempurna!" mata Nona Hana Inuzuka berbinar. Ia berjalan mendekati panggung dan menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Seketika Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Sakura dan membiarkannya membentur lantai.

"Hei!" Sakura memekik kesakitan. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. Matanya kini memandang penuh tanya pada Nona Hana.

Ketukan berirama dari sepatu Nona Hana menggema ke seluruh aula. Ia menaiki panggung pelan, mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura yang mematung. Diangkatnya kertas putih yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Namamu, Nona?" tanya Nona Hana lembut pada Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura. Ada sedikit keraguan yang terdengar dari nada bicara Sakura. Dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kau akan ikut drama ini, Nona Haruno Sakura. Kau setuju?"

Benar, kan? Dan Sakura bisa mendengar itu. Bukan kalimat tawaran, agak mirip kalimat suruhan yang dibuat-buat. Matanya mengerling pada Tenten di pojokan panggung. Nihil. Tenten justru asyik membelalakkan matanya.

"Baik...." Sakura tercekat.

"Selesai!" seru Nona Hana riang. Ia kembali ke kursinya semula.

"....lah," Sakura mengedikkan bahunya lemas dan berjalan menuju sudut panggung lain tempat di mana Hinata dan yang lainnya berkumpul, di susul Sasuke yang terdengar sedang berjalan dengan menyeret sepatunya.

Entahlah, tapi Sakura merasa jarak antara tengah panggung dengan sudut panggung itu terasa diperpanjang.

"Hei." Ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggil.

"Hei, kau!" Lagi.

"Kau yang berambut pink norak yang membuat sebagian hidupku berantakan!"

Cukup untuk kali ini. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan wajah yang dipaksakan untuk terlihat biasa saja.

"Kulihat kau memiliki sepasang telinga di samping kepalamu, dan kukira itu berfungsi saat tadi Nona Hana menanyai namaku," Sakura berujar cepat.

Dilihatnya mata anak laki-laki itu menyipit ke arahnya.

"Bukan hobiku untuk menghapal nama orang yang tidak penting," balas Sasuke.

Bibir Sakura terkuak lebar, ia hendak berteriak namun tertahan. Dengan geram ia menengadah ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dagunya terangkat menandakan ia tak takut sedikit pun dengan titel ketua OSIS yang di sandang pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Sakura.

Mata Sasuke memandang menyelidik pada Sakura. Alis mata yang sedari tadi mengerut kini terlihat tak setegang yang tadi. Dengan langkah gontai yang sama, perlahan ia melewati Sakura yang bingung begitu saja.

"Tidak ada," kata Sasuke.

Mata Sakura mengekor pada kepergian Sasuke.

"Belum ada, maksudku," sambungnya.

"Yang sudah mendapatkan jatah peran, segera berkumpul!"

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Mobil Ferrari merah terparkir di pinggiran jalan dekat jembatan panjang. Pemiliknya telah berjalan jauh menyusuri pagar tembok jembatan dengan langkah yang pelan. Kepalanya menunduk dan sesekali sepatunya menendang batu, kaleng minuman soda, atau benda apapun yang ada di jalannya. Hingga di dekat tiang lampu, ia berhenti dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar. Mata hijaunya menatap lepas ke arah sungai yang membentang lebar. Pupilnya mengikuti gerak burung bangau yang terbang atau mengekor pada kapal kecil di bawah sana. Angin senja menerbangakan helaian rambutnya.

Tangan kanannya yang baru keluar dari saku jaketnya kini memainkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kubus kaca dengan sebuah kelopak bunga merah jambu di dalamnya, membeku. Dipandanginya benda itu lama-lama. Perlahan mata hijau itu menutup dan kembali ke alam khayalannya. Lama ia bertahan pada posisinya.

"Hn," gumamnya. Matanya kini terbuka lebar dan menatap lurus ke inti gantungan kunci itu. "Akan kudapatkan kau kembali."

Kembali ia menuju mobilnya dan memutarnya menuju pertokoan di pinggir kota. Dengan waktu singkat ia telah berada di depan sebuah toko perkakas dan pertukangan.

Dering bel yang digantungkan di atas pintu membuat si pemilik toko melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara langsung berjalan berkeliling di toko yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Ia mengambil sebuah senter kecil, pemantik, sarung tangan, kantong hitam besar, ransel hitam, segulung tali, dan pencongkel. Kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah pajangan pisau lipat. Diamatinya satu-satu dan tangannya terulur pada sebuah pisau berukuran sedang dengan pangkal bilahnya yang bergerigi.

"Kau tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, rupanya."

Gaara berbalik cepat dengan mata yang menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, anak muda!" sapa orang yang rupanya sudah berdiri di belakangnya sedari tadi. Berbadan besar, berkulit gelap, dengan sebuah cambang tipis di atas bibirnya.

"Ah, tuan Bee," kata Gaara. "Anda mengagetkanku saja." Gaara tersenyum kecil.

Bee menjabat tangan Gaara erat dan ikut mengamati jajaran pisau itu. Dengan sedikit canggung, Gaara juga mengikuti arah pandangan Bee.

Tangan besar Bee mengambil pisau lipat yang tadi hendak di ambil Gaara dan melemparkannya ke arah Gaara. Pemuda bertato "Ai" itu menangkapnya dengan sedikit terheran.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Nak!" kata Bee, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Gaara, ia berbisik pelan, "Bagus untuk menusuk dan merobek kulit. Dan yang kau dapatkan adalah sayatan yang sempurna karena ujungnya yang melengkung runcing." Bee mengetuk bilahnya sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Gaara mematung. Ada yang aneh yang ia dengar dari nada bicaranya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera ke meja kasir untuk membayar semua barang-barangnya.

Tak lama kemudian Bee kembali dengan sebuah pengasah di tangannya. Ia berdiri menjajari Gaara. Mata Bee dengan jeli mengamati barang-barang yang Gaara beli dan sepersekian detik lamanya alis matanya mengerut. Gaara yang merasa diperhatikan hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Dengan napas lega, Gaara membawa barang-barangnya keluar toko dan memasukkannya ke jok belakang. Ia hanya khawatir Bee akan menanyai untuk apa ia membeli barang-barang pencuri seperti itu. Saat ia menutup pintu belakang mobil, dilihatnya Bee keluar dari toko dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mobil bagus," katanya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Dengan sedikit memainkan anak kuci, Gaara berkata, "Mau pulang bersama?"

Dan Gaara baru menyadari itu pernyataan yang bodoh sedetik setelahnya. Kemungkinan Bee akan bertanya ini-itu lebih besar.

Bodoh.

"Boleh."

Sial.

Gaara berjalan ke kursi pengemudi dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Telapak tangannya yang berkeringat menjadi licin saat bersentuhan dengan stirnya. Dari sudut matanya ia memandangi separuh wajah Bee.

Dalam beberapa kilometer ini belum terdengan percakapan di antara keduanya. Hanya Bee yang beberapa kali menunjukkan belokan menuju rumahnya. Hingga akhirnya,

"Sudah kautemukan gadismu?"

Gaara mencengkeram erat stir mobilnya. "Belum."

Terdengar desahan napas di seberang kursi.

"Maaf. Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya," kata Bee.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa."

Hening kembali.

"Barang-barangmu itu...."

Gaara tercekat.

"Kau membelinya untukmu sendiri?"

"Tidak," sahut Gaara cepat. "Sebagian pesanan ayahku."

Bee mengangguk mengerti.

"Depan belok ke kiri," arah Bee. "Ya, di depan itu aku tinggal."

Kini mereka berhenti di sebuah bagunan tua polos bekas gudang dengan dinding yang dilapisi seng. Tidak ada jendela di dindingnya. Di sekitarnya banyak tedapat kotak-kotak kayu. Latarnya cukup luas dan berpagar duri besi. Lokasinya cukup sepi. Dan di sana, di samping kotak pembuangan, terikat dengan rantai besi dua ekor anjing helder jangkung yang tengah berdiri dengan mata awas.

Bee terkekeh saat melihat mimik Gaara. "Maaf, tapi di sinilah aku tinggal. Tempat yang sedikit liar dan terkesan kriminal. Tapi tenang saja, kapan pun kau boleh berkunjung dan akan kusambut dengan tangan terbuka."

Gaara tersenyum.

Bee beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya. Kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk hal-hal seperti itu," Bee menunjuk barang-barang Gaara di belakang, "aku cukup mengerti jika ditanyai."

Gaara menyalakan mobilnya. Tidak nyaman dengan hal ini.

"Oh, ada saran bagus untukmu jika kau belum tahu," Bee berbalik. "Pusatkan perhatianmu pada kenop dan sambungan kuncinya."

"...."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

"Ini naskahnya dan pelajari baik-baik. Mulai besok kita akan berlatih tiap hari karena acaranya bulan depan. Untuk seksi dekorasi, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan tadi, jangan pernah lepas dari Tuan Mizuki. Dan acara sore hari ini, selesai."

Sakura berjalan beriringan bersama Hinata menuju Tenten yang sudah menunggu di samping pintu keluar. Terlihat Tenten memandang antara takjub dan tak percaya pada Sakura.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu," kata Sakura pelan. Hinata terkikik kecil.

"Aku, hanya tak percaya—kau bisa ikut. Ih wow!" Tenten bergumam sambil berjalan.

Sakura menggeleng pasrah.

"Tapi kulihat kau punya bakat, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa," kata Hinata.

"Tidak."

"Kau belum mencobanya."

"Aaah! Pokoknya aku akan memamerkan pada anak-anak perempuan; teman-temanku ikut drama dan salah satunya adalah pemeran utama! Apa itu hebat?" teriak Tenten sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Tenten!"

Tenten tergelak. Hingga mereka mencapai halaman sekolah, hari sudah menjelang senja. Dan apa yang mereka lihat pertama kali membuat tawa mereka terhenti seketika, digantikan dengan belalakan mata tak percaya.

Di atas kap mobil. Di sana. Sasuke dan Karin. Mereka....

"Kau hanya tinggal mengerucutkan bibirmu, sayang! Ayolaaah!"

"Tuduk mu'u!"

"Ih, begini! Dan bibirku dengan bibirmu, selesai!"

"Huntukun!"

"Kita sudah berpacaran, kan!? Aku bisa ditertawakan jika belum berciuman denganmu!"

Kedua tangan Karin menekan pipi Sasuke sehingga bibirnya mengerucut dan memaksa kepalanya untuk mendekat. Sedang Sasuke sendiri berusaha menahan tubuh Karin agar tidak mendekat dan mencoba mengibas-ibaskan kepalanya.

"Uhuk!" Tenten terbatuk.

Seketika kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu menoleh kaget ke arah mereka. Sasuke segera melepaskan tangan Karin dan kembali berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dengan pandangan antara takut dan apa-yang-kalian-lihat, Sasuke menatap mereka bergantian. Sedangkan Karin hanya mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang dan membenahi bajunya seolah hal tadi adalah biasa-biasa saja.

"Maaf," Tenten nyengir kuda dan segera menarik pergi kedua temannya. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah belakang.

"Ayo, Sasuke!" teriak Karin saat mereka sudah jauh.

'Tidak mau!" Sasuke berlari masuk ke mobil dan menyalakannya.

"Kau payah!" umpat Karin.

"Biar!"

Asap mengepul saat Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya pergi, membuat Karin terbatuk-batuk kecil ambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Sasukeee!!!" teriaknya.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Sakura harus berpisah dengan Tenten dan Hinata di persimpangan.

"Hari yang menyenangkan," gumam Tenten. "Hati-hati ya, Sakura! Sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya kalau jalan agak dipercepat."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan memasuki gang yang tidak terlalu lebar di antara gedung asuransi dan minimarket, berniat memotong jalan agar cepat sampai di pinggiran hutan.

Gang yang hanya diterangi lampu redup itu membuat nyali Sakura menciut. Dengan langkah cepat ia menyusurinya. Beberapa potong adegan seperti yang ia lihat di film-film mulai bermunculan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dicopet? Bagaimana kalau aku dibunuh? Bagaimana kalau aku diculik? Ah, itu tidak akan ada yang peduli. Dan bagaimana kalau aku diperko.... Ah!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha mengusir semua pikiran negatifnya. Namun suara-suara di belakangnya membuat ia berjalan lebih cepat.

Beruntung Sakura segera menemukan jalan batu lebar di ujung gang. Ia segera mempercepat ayunan langkahnya dan berhenti di bawah sebatang pohon di tepi jalan. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Ya, Tuhan! Janji aku tidak akan pulang malam lagi!" ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon. Punggung tangannya menghapus keringat di dahinya. Ia mengerjap dan menyadari hari semakin gelap. Masih belum tenang, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Belum ada sepuluh meter, ia melihat siluet gerombolan orang di depan jalan. Dari suara yang sayup-sayup ia dengar, Sakura memastikan itu adalah sekelompok laki-laki. Kini pikiran Sakura mulai berputar lagi.

"Aku harus menghindar," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. "Tidak, tetap tenang dulu, Sakura!"

Walaupun sudah berusaha menenangkan diri, kaki Sakura masih belum berani melangkah lagi sementara gerombolan itu semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka berjalan lebih cepat.

"Halo, Nona!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat tangan.

Sakura ketakutan. Ia mundur sedikit-sedikit. Laki-laki itu masih berjalan mendekat. Sinar lampu kecil di belakang bangunan minimarket menyinari sebagian tubuh laki-laki itu. Bertopi, dengan dagu yang tidak dicukur, dan ia membawa botol. Tangannya kini mulai membuka resleting jaketnya.

Sakura panik. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk lari.

Sialnya, laki-laki itu mengejar.

Panik.

"Hei!" laki-laki itu memberi isyarat kepada teman-teman yang dibelakangnya untuk mengikutinya.

Dengan air muka yang semakin keruh, Sakura terus berlari. Akhirnya ia berteriak, "Tolooong!"

"Kau dengar itu?" salah satu dari mereka berkata.

"Aneh!" jawab yang lain.

Posisi laki-laki itu semakin dekat dengan Sakura dan tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai pundak Sakura. Dengan air mata tertahan, Sakura terus berteriak dan mempercepat larinya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan, muncul dua berkas sinar menyorot. Dekat dan dekat. Rupanya sebuah mobil sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Mobil itu segera berhenti di samping Sakura. Sakura menghentikan larinya saat ia melihat seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Sasuke!" pekiknya.

"Sakura, masuk ke dalam!" Sasuke membanting pintu mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menghadang si laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengejar Sakura.

Dengan takut dan ragu, Sakura masuk ke mobil Sasuke. Dari kaca spion Sakura bisa melihat sekarang Sasuke dan laki-laki itu berhadap-hadapan. Laki-laki itu dengan terengah-engah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun....

BUAGH!

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**Secuil, saya mau pidato!**

Heah, minna!

Setelah sebulan lebih saya hiatus dari FFN hanya untuk mengembalikan ide yang sudah ZER-0, akhirnya saya bisa mempublish kelanjutan fict saya ini. Ini juga berkat senpai-senpai sesama author dan atau readers yang berkenan riview fict saya, apalagi dibonusin kata-kata penyemangat. Benar-benar terharu sangat, hiks!

Dan maaf, saya tidak bisa publish seminggu sekali seperti dulu-dulunya karena banyak hal lain yang mesti didahulukan. Saya benar-benar merasa seperti author tak bermutu, hiks! Tapi arigatou minna-san!

TERIMA KASIH!

**pick-a-doo: ***peluk* Kau selalu adaaa.... Sekarang masih berkenan review nggak ya? Ni udah saya kerangkeng idenya. Moga nggak lepas lagi. Arigatou =D

**Azalea Yukiko: **Kak Ruki_y! Iya, makasih banget masih mau baca fict saya *terharu*. Lho? Lho? Lho? Di fave? Haduuh, malu nih :") tapi makasih banyak senpai!

**Minamicchi**: Siip. Uda update. Maaf lama =D

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **Maaf senpai, update lama =( Gimana yang sekarang?

**Kiran-Angel-Lost: **Kak Tyaaaaazzzzz.... *lari-peluk-dipukul* Makasih banget ya, Kak, udah nagih-nagih Nuri buat fict. Coba kalau nggak, mungkin udah nggak publish lagi =D Moga besok bisa update lebih cepat.

**Ninja-edit: **Waduh? *garuk-garuk belakang kepala* Masa sih? Hahaa, makasih, senpai! Maaf update lama. =D Maaf juga kalau kelanjutan yang ini gak begitu bagus.

**SimpelSaja**: Siip! Udah nih =D Matur nuwun....

**Tsukimori Raisa: **Maaf update lama, un! Maaf! *bungkuk-bungkuk* Iya, makasih banget =D

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Haha, jadinya pemerannya SasuSaku. Ini udah agak panjangan kan? Makasih ya =D

**Azuka Kanahara: **Moga lulus UN dengan hasil terbaik! Saya juga lupa lawan mainnya Selena Gomez =_=)a Keren? Haduh, makasih =D Makasih ya uda mau baca juga, hehehe. Arigatou!

**selenavella: **saya juga kurang sreg kalau Karin sama Sasuke, hehe.... Tapi ini tuntutan skrip =D Iya dramanya SasuSaku. Dan ini gak jadi di delete kok! Makasih ya udah support =D Membantu sangat!

**uchiha lacus: **Waduh, saya jadi takut! Maaf update lamaaaa.... TT^TT


	9. Night Mission

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Grimms**

**Presents**

**Another Snow White Story**

**Director: lady e. marionette (aka Princess Mikaia)**

**Starring: Haruno Sakura**

**Note**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: AU and OOC maybe**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pairing: …. (I need suggestions for it!)**

**Chapter 9: Night Mission**

BUAGH!

Sasuke segera kembali ke mobilnya saat laki-laki itu jatuh bergelung sambil menahan sakit di perutnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menancap gas. Dari raut wajahnya yang bisa dipandang Sakura terlihat bahwa ia agak kesal.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, takut akan menyulut emosi Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang panas. Namun ia kembali resah saat kecepatan mobil menunjukkan angka 90 km/jam.

'Aku keren, kan?' batin Sasuke sambil menyetir mobilnya. 'Keren karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa seorang wanita. Pahlawan sekali diriku ini! Tahu rasa penjahat itu! Haha, sekali-kali cari muka di depan gadis aneh ini. Aneh karena sudah melihat keanehanku. Dan kejadian tadi sore dengan wanita tak tahu diri itu sudah membuatku makin aneh. Saatnya mengembalikan aura kekerenanku! Hahaha...'

Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Sakura sibuk dengan speedometer di depannya yang semakin naik. Ia memasang sabuk pengaman dan mencengkeram jok kursinya.

"Sasuke," panggilnya.

"..."

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura lagi.

'Dia memanggil aku? Mau memberi ucapan terima kasih? Saatnya pasang muka jual mahal!'

"Sasuke, bodoh, tuli!" umpat Sakura sambil berteriak.

"..."

Saat berikutnya, mobil sudah berhenti medadak.

Sasuke menolehkan wajah _horror_-nya pada Sakura. "Bilang apa kau tadi?"

"Kau bodoh dan tuli! Kau tidak sadar apa kecepatanmu sudah lebih dari seratus!"

"Haah? Apa iya!" Sasuke ikut berteriak.

"Kau gila!"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Makanya pakai matamu!"

"Oke, maaf!"

"Bodoh!"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh!"

"Dan berhenti berteriak!"

"Kau juga berhenti berteriak!"

"Aku sudah mau berhenti!"

"Tapi kau masih berteriak!"

"Itu karena kau juga berteriak!"

"Diam!"

"Kau diam!"

"..."

"Diam!" kata mereka bersamaan.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Ruangan kerja itu masih tetap sunyi. Seorang lelaki tegap berjas dan berambut putih menatap serius ke wajah wanita cantik di depannya. Sedang wanita itu hanya memandangi kertas-kertas penuh dengan tulisan cetak kecil di depan mejanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia dianggap telah tewas? Hilang dalam perjalanan mungkin?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu, Tsunade.

Lelaki di depannya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggeleng cepat. Ia melepas kaca mata bundarnya dan meletakkan dengan pelan ke meja kayu.

"Tidak bisa semudah itu, Nyonya. Orang yang hilang akan dinyatakan meninggal jika ia sudah dua tahun tak terlihat. Sedangkan dalam kasus ini, Nona Sakura masih hilang dalam waktu sebulan. Tidak bisa."

"Cih! Lalu apa lagi?" Tsunade membuang muka, frustasi.

"Jika Anda langsung mendeklarasikan kematiannya, publik akan menyorot ke sini. Ini justru memperbesar kemungkinan Nona Sakura mati di tangan Anda."

"Diam!" Tsunade membentak. "Itu hanya cara terakhir."

"Tapi andai Nona Sakura ditemukan dalam waktu dekat ini, maka kami tidak bisa menolak untuk memberikan kuasa kekayaan warisan kepadanya."

"Aku membayarmu untuk mencarikan solusi masalah ini, bukannya untuk menakut-nakutiku, Homura!" kini Tsuande berdiri dan merapikan gaun tidurnya. "Aku lelah, kita teruskan besok saja." Ia menutup pertemuan itu dengan mengantarkan hakim bayarannya itu ke pintu keluar ruangannya.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Mobil Bugatti Veyron Sasuke berhenti ujung jalan masuk menuju hutan. Beberapa saat dua orang di dalamnya masih terdiam. Saat Sakura hendak membukan pintu mobilnya, Sasuke berkata,

"Yakin kau mau turun di sini?"

"Hn."

"Aneh."

"Diamlah." Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Sebelum ia menutupnya, ia berkata pelan, "Terima kasih."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Laki-laki itu berguling di jalanan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Dua orang temannya segera berlari mengerumuni dia.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu temannya.

Laki-laki itu mengerang pelan sebelum menjawab, "Sangat baik sekali!"

"Hah, dari cara dan logatmu itu saja kau sudah terlihat seperti orang liar!" sahut teman yang lain.

"Aku setuju dengan Aoi. Kau lihat? Botol minum perjalanan kita pecah!" Ia menendang pecahan botol yang terjatuh tadi. "Dan caramu mengeluarkan peta seolah kau mau mengeluarkan pisau. Bodoh kau!"

"Sudahlah Ao, kita bantu Aoba dulu. Kulihat dia sangat kesakitan..." Laki-laki bermantel itu menelentangkan tubuh Aoba dan menyetuh perutnya.

"Kau pikir enak mendapat pukulan, heh!" Ia berkata dengan napas tertahan.

Aoi menepuk perut Aoba keras-keras. "Diamlah! Kami juga tahu!"

Terdengar erangan keras di sepanjang jalan berbatu itu.

Ao duduk di samping tubuh Aoba. Ia membuka jaket dan kaos yang dikenakan Aoba untuk mengecek luka lebam di sana.

"Dan sekarang nasib kita?" Aoi memekik pelan. "Air minum habis, uang tak ada, dan kita masih tersesat!" Dengan kesal ia menekan perut Aoba.

Sekali lagi, terdengar erangan keras di sepanjang jalan berbatu itu.

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Gaara memasukkan beberapa perkakas ke dalam sebuah ransel hitam. Dengan cekatan ia memasukkan beberapa benda ke lipatan-lipatan bajunya. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin merembes dari pori-pori di dahinya. Detak jantung yang tak beraturan bersahutan bersamaan dengan detakan detik jam bandul.

"12 menit sebelum pergantian pengawal," bisik Lee.

Gaara mengerjap. Persiapannya selesai dan ia mengendap perlahan menuju celah pintu. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 22:28

Lee berjalan mendekat ke sisi Gaara. Mereka masih terdiam di ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Aku sudah harus berada di depan pintu kamarnya jam 22:40. Bisa kau pastikan itu, Lee?"

Lee mendesah pelan. Dahinya mengerut antara keraguan dan keyakinan.

"Akan saya usahakan, Tuan."

"10 menit. Ayo!" Gaara membuka pintu dan berjalan cepat tanpa suara, sejajar dengan tembok. Mereka menaiki undakan hingga ke lantai satu dan merapat ke dinding saat mendengar suara langkah manusia.

Mereka membelok ke salah satu koridor di lantai 2. Sesekali kepala mereka melongok kanan-kiri lalu menyeberangi lantai dengan cepat. Satu-dua _bodyguard_ berjalan tegap tanpa menyadari keberadaan dua manusia penyusup itu.

"Ruangannya di depan kita," bisik Lee saat mereka bersembunyi di balik pot.

Gaara memandangi pintu lebar tertutup yang ada jauh di depan mereka. Terlihat dua orang _body guard_ berjas dan berkaca mata hitam berdiri di kedua sisinya. Keduanya berdiri kaku tanpa suara dengan kedua tangan yang dikaitkan di depan badan. Sedangkan, di balik keremangan ujung belokan koridor, Gaara melirik ke jam digital di tangannya.

"Dua menit lagi."

Lee mengintip dari balik helaian daun tanaman besar di pot yang berada di kanan kiri lorong sudut itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dari arah belokan lorong dekat persembunyian Gaara dan Lee, muncul dua orang _body guard_ lain. Mereka berjalan menuju kedua orang tersebut. Terlihat mereka sedikit terlibat dalam pembicaraan sebelum akhirnya mereka berganti posisi. Dua penjaga pertama meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menjauh.

Saat itu Gaara langsung melirik Lee yang langsung mendapat anggukan darinya. Dua penjaga itu membelok ke tikungan yang tadi dilalui _body guard_ pengganti. Saat dirasa dua orang itu sudah menghilang dari dua penjaga yang ada di depan pintu, Gaara dan Lee segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, berdiri tepat di belakang dua orang itu dan membekap mulut mereka bersamaan. Kedua orang yang terkejut itu segera memberikan perlawanan balik. Dalam keributan kecil itu, Gaara dan Lee berusaha menundukkan _body guard _itu tanpa suara. Namun tak semudah itu. Mereka berempat menghilang di balik pintu ruangan tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan yang ada di salah satu sisi koridor.

Sementara itu dari tempat penjaga-penjaga baru di depan pintu ruangan Tsunade itu berdiri, tidak terdengar suara apapun. Mereka masih saling kaku untuk memulai pembicaraan, walau hanya sekedar bertanya hal-hal sepele. Segera pikiran mereka buyar tatkala ada dua _body guard_ yang mendekat.

"Maaf, tadi ada keributan di koridor," kata salah satu _body guard_ yang baru datang sembari mengatur _head set_-nya.

"Hee? Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengarnya," jawab orang di depannya itu dan langsung diiyakan oleh rekan sepenjagaannya.

"Mereka penyusup yang lumayan licik, mereka menyergap kami dari belakang saat tiba di belokan. Sial, leherku kram!" terang orang satunya yang baru datang.

"Lalu sekarang, bagaimana dengan penyusup itu?" tanya lawan bicara mereka lagi.

"Kabur saat aku mencoba menangkap mereka, kemungkinan mereka dekat dari sini."

"Gawat! Kita harus segera melaporkan pada yang lain. Perketat penjagaan pada Nyonya Tsunade!"

"Bagaimana jika mereka lolos dari pandangan kita?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hm, kau harus mengenali mereka agar tidak tertipu."

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti."

"Rupa mereka..." Kedua penjaga yang baru saja datang segera melepas kaca mata mereka, "...seperti ini."

**…~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

Teringat kata-kata Bee, Gaara memusatkan penjebolan pintu itu pada lubang kunci. Dengan keringat dingin yang semakin deras, ia berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara keras. Sementara itu Lee telah kembali dari acara mengikat dan menyumpal mulut kedua body guard tadi lalu mengunci mereka bersama dua yang lain di ruang penyimpanan.

Dengan suara ceklik pelan, Gaara telah merusakkan pertahanan terakhir sang kunci. Kini, mereka mengendap-endap memasuki ruangan Tsunade. Dan nyala redup yang dihasilkan lampu-lampu dinding kecil mempermudah mereka membaur dengan bayangan perabot yang memanjang. Di ruangan itu tampak tatanan sebuah ruang kerja lengakap dengan lemari arsip. Di salah satu sisi dindingnya, terdapat pintu yang menuju ke kamar utama Tsunade.

Sesuai rencana, mereka memusatkan penyelidikan di ruang kerja. Lee menyelipkan jarinya cepat dan memilah-milah dokumen di lemari sementara Gaara sibuk membuka kunci laci meja kerja.

Dengan cekatan, Gaara membaca cepat dan membolak-balik kertas-kertas tanpa mengubah posisi urutan kertas yang ada di laci itu. Di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, ia menyelipkan senter kecil dan mengarahkannya ke kertas di depannya.

Kini matanya membelalak lebar pada sebuah kertas krem tipis yang bertanda tangan dan bermaterai. Di sana tertulis perjanjian penyewaan pembunuh bayaran dengan sebuah foto di sudut bawahnya.

Gaara membacanya dan matanya terpusat pada foto itu. Seakan merasa ditipu, ia mencoba mencermati tiap huruf yang terukir di atasnya.

KILLER BEE.

"Bee?" bisiknya pelan.

…**~*'/(^-^)\'*~…**

**Baca Bentar**

Lagi-lagi saya minta maaf atas kemoloran dalam pengupdatean. Maaf, maaf, maaf, …., maaf.

Alasannya ternyata banyak ulangan dan tugas karya tulis. Dan dari chapter ini saya hiatus dulu sebulan.

But for next, I'll try to update earlier as the reviewer asked to me :)

Makasih lho udah support, kasih saran, mau baca, mau review.

**kroneko hikari-chan**: haduh, gomen, gomen. Soalnya saya juga lagi ngumpulin ide yang sempat terbang satu-satu. Dan hikari-chan mungkin akan kecewa lagi karena chapter yang ini lebih pendek T_T Lain kali saya buat lebih panjang :)

**SimpleSaja**: Hahaha, makasih ya. Maaf telat update

**Azalea Yukiko**: Eh, iya. Makasih banget senpai atas koreksinya. Mungkin saat itu saya udah ngantuk, hehehe

**Kiran-Angel-Lost**: Hiyaaa, kakak betol! Dia emang gak ngapa-ngapain. Hehehe. Lanjut kak?

**ciu-chi hatake**: Ah, makasih :D Eh, ini gak lebih dari sebulan kaan? Kalau besok iya :D

**Tsukimori Raisa**: Ah, iya makasih senpai :D

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Nah, akhirnya ketebak juga :D Iya tuh gak bermaksud jahat kok!

**Azuka Kanahara**: Horee, saya ganti nama lagi, hehehe. Saya pun gak konsisten nih. SakuGaa? Hmm, saya juga mau ke situ. Nunggu voting deh :D Ini gak lebih satu bulan kaan?

**black butterfly**: Hehehe, iya makasih ya! Itu mereka bukan orang jahat XP. Siip, maaf lho kalau ngerepotin senpai :D

**Peaphro**: Hehe, iya deh. Makasih senpai :D


End file.
